Pirates of the Western Sea
by Hunter Stag
Summary: When two young creatures leave their homes seeking adventure, they are taken aboard a squirrel captain's ship, where they are thrust into an adventure neither bargained for. War. Rated T for violence, borrows heavily from POTC.
1. Chapter 1

_Extract from the writings of Redwall Abbey's Abbey Warrior._

It is not in the nature of a warrior to write, yet I feel compelled to at the moment. Here at Redwall it is spring, the warm sun shining down on the dewy grass, turning the lawns into a glittering plain. Dibbuns are playing out on the grass, most likely getting their clothing wet with dew. I've had enough of water for one adventure, as I did with Ryon and the others. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It's hard to believe back then I was so young, not knowing what awaited me on the outside. I am comfortable in Redwall, but here and now a beast likes a little privacy. Right now I am in the gatehouse, which has been empty for seasons after old Brother Jian, the hedgehog, passed away. There are scrolls upon scrolls of parchment in here, most of which I will possibly need while writing my tale. I didn't get to be Abbey Warrior for nothing, you know. It's been about five seasons since my adventure took place, yet I remember it like it was only yesterday. That is, the tale and its characters. There was Blacktail the stoat, leader of the Sea Hordes. One of the fiercest vermin I have ever laid eyes on, along with Birchleaf, the pretty squirrelmaid who was my companion during our time at sea. Silver, a mouse, one who taught me that even when you live a peaceful life, as we do in Redwall, we must sometimes fight when we are under threat, and think about the repercussions later. There was also Ryon, the squirrel that started it all. He is a fierce warrior, a fine captain, and an excellent sailor. If you like, you can sit down in one of the dusty old armchairs that decorate this gatehouse, and read the tale of what many of my companions called the Vale War, one of the fiercest wars that I have ever heard about. I participated in it, you know. Distinguished myself, you might say. Many died there, but the sea vermin had to be stopped. Whoops! There I am, getting ahead of myself again. It may be better for me to just start writing. It could take one day, or many. I'm not sure, and nobeast ever is. Those who think they are sure are probably overconfident in their abilities. Overconfidence was Blacktail's weakness, and I would hate to think that it would be anybeast's else.

**This is in response to a series of hints I've made in my author's notes about a long story I wrote that I would have to put a disclaimer on it. Here it is. It's the longest story I've ever written, and it's one of the first, so if there's a noticeable decline in the quality, don't judge me. This was written years ago, when I was like...13. Anyways, R and R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Night was upon the Western Sea, the moon casting a stream of silver across the calm water. Out in the sea, yet still in sight of shore, a ship rode at anchor. The ship was called the _Javelin_, one of the most famous goodbeast ships in the sea. A three-mast brig, its lines perfect, it was known as one of the fastest ships in the sea. It was captained by Ryon Oakleaf, a squirrel that had a reputation even larger than his ship. A great captain, a fierce fighter, and an excellent sailor, the squirrel was known throughout the ocean. At the moment he stood on the bowsprit of his ship, disregarding pawholds. He looked to the shore, watchful for any sign of suspicious movement. Green eyes, dark brown fur, and an abnormally bushy tail decorated his strong, athletic body. A worn tricorn hat sat on his head, and a dark brown vest covered a white tunic. A sabre hung at his waist. Ryon turned and walked off the bowsprit as a door in the stern of the ship opened. A mouse came out. Ryon smiled when he saw that it was his first mate and best friend, Silver. The mouse was aptly named. Everything about him, from his ears to his tail tip, was silver. Even his eyes were colored silver. The mouse was holding a lantern, and stopped when he saw Ryon. He spoke.

"Couldn't sleep, Captain?"

Ryon shook his head. "No, Silver. You know I'm not a beast for inactivity."

Silver looked up in the air. "You'd have us sailing all day if you could stop the sun setting."

Ryon smiled and rumpled his friend's ears. Silver was younger than him, by only two seasons. "You're full of cheek, my friend." Ryon looked out to sea. "Dawn comes in an hour. Raise the ship."

Silver obliged, ringing the ship's bell. The crew, a mixed bag of a hundred otters, shrews, squirrels, mice, and hedgehogs, swarmed onto the deck, some trying to get clothes on as they rushed to fulfill their captain's orders, which ripped through the air almost immediately.

"Hoist anchor and lower the sails! Come about two points starboard and set a course for home! Move you bunch of pansy-pawed, milk-mouthed excuses for sailsbeasts!"

The crew rushed about the ship, some tripping in their haste. The ship turned, and then set a course west.

Silver stood next to Ryon on the bow. "You have a way with words, my friend."

Ryon smiled and rumpled Silver's ears again.

The _Javelin_ rode the waves smoothly, its sails billowing in the wind, the sun reflecting off of every piece of metal on the deck. Ryon was in his cabin, his hat off, the windows thrown open to tempt a salty breeze. The squirrel wiped sweat from his brow. It was blazing hot on a sunny day like this on the sea, but on a ship, unless below decks, or in the bilges, there was no place to hide from the heat. At the moment, Ryon was figuring the fastest way to get back to his island. He would not be out here if every month a ten day patrol had to be carried out by all four ships in the island's navy. Ryon was confident that the place would not fall to pieces while he was gone. Sharpear and Blackreed weren't _that _hapless. The otter and the mouse were the garrison commanders of Vale Island's fortress. They were best friends, a land version of Ryon and Silver. Both were able commanders, and never lost their cool in battle. Ryon was the leader of the island itself, and conducted all affairs on it. He disregarded the title of Chieftain, thinking it too arrogant. Instead, he preferred the title of "Head Captain". His father before him had been the leader of the island, and had taught Ryon everything he knew before he died. The squirrel captain smiled. If only his father could see him now. The shout of the lookout interrupted his thoughts.

"Land hooooooo!"

Ryon raced out, fixing his hat on his head as he began bellowing orders.

"Take in sail and prepare the mooring lines! Ready the gangplank!"

The crew snapped to, rushing about the deck. Ryon stood at the bow, smiling as Vale Island, his island, came into view. The island's only entrance was a narrow bottleneck, wide enough only for one ship at a time, which opened out into a large bay around which the village, called Vale, was situated. Three other ships stood at anchor near the entrance to the bottleneck, waiting for the _Javelin_ to enter before they entered. Ryon ticked off their names as the _Javelin_ passed them. The _Sparrow's Wing_ had evidently come before the _Javelin_, as it was the third in the row. The _Sabre_ had come before _Sparrow's Wing_, and before _Sabre_, the _Hickory_. The three captains of the three ships-two otters and a shrew-saluted Ryon before the three ships were obscured by rocks. Ryon turned, and walked down the deck. The ship's crew knew what to do. The _Javelin_ glided through the pass, until Ryon smiled at the glint of sun on the polished wood deck. The _Javelin _rode into the cove. As the ship neared one of the six docks, creatures on the dock began running to and fro. The ship's crew tossed them mooring lines, and then dropped anchor. The gangplank was lowered, and Ryon and Silver descended first, followed by the officers, then the crew. As Ryon looked back towards the pass, the _Hickory_ came out of it, followed by the other two ships. He dismissed his crew, and then gestured for the officers and Silver to follow him to the fortress, which was situated on a series of cliffs and caves in the canyon wall surrounding the cove and village. Like the village itself, it surrounded the bay, only on a higher level. Long walls, ballistae, and soldiers guarded the fort. The gates opened to the group, and they headed directly for the keep. A guard of forty snapped to attention as Ryon and the entourage entered. A mouse and an otter, Sharpear and Blackreed, respectively, waited for them. Sharpear, who had honey colored fur, walked forward.

"Welcome back, Captain Ryon."

Ryon walked on, the two commanders following behind him. "It's good to be back, Sharpear. What is the status on the other two ships?"

Sharpear turned to Blackreed. The otter was unusual because his fur was completely black. "The two sloops are nearly ready. We only need to erect the masts, and then you may name them, Captain."

Ryon nodded in approval. "Good. You haven't been slouching while I've been away. Are the flags for them ready?"

Sharpear answered this time. "They're both finished. In the same colors as the rest of the navy."

Ryon nodded again. "Good. You have both done much in ten days."

The two commanders nodded approvingly. As the group walked into the meeting hall, a large room where every officer on the island could sit at one long table, Ryon turned to Silver. "Ring the bell. I want to call a meeting." Silver nodded. Gesturing for a hedgehog to come with him, he ran for the fortress's bell tower. A few minutes later, the brazen tolling of a bell rang through the air. This was the signal that a meeting was to be called. A while later, every officer on the island, close to threescore, filled the table in the meeting hall. Ryon sat at the head of the table, Silver on his right side. The noise subsided as Ryon began to speak.

"These past seasons have been too quiet. We may have driven the searats from this section of the seas, but we all know that they don't give up easily."

There were general mutterings of agreement.

Ryon continued. "I fear that the Sea Hordes have returned."

There was instant uproar. Everybeast was shouting at once, from denial to questions.

"Impossible! The Sea Hordes were disbanded long ago!"

"You heard the Captain, sea vermin don't give up easily!"

"We should improve our defenses at once!"

"How can you be sure, Ryon?"

Ryon stood and banged his saber hilt on the table. "Silence! Everybeast, be quiet!"

Silence fell immediately. Ryon continued.

"As I was saying, the Sea Hordes have most likely returned. They are probably massing to take back the seas. This is why I ordered the two sloops built. We need more ships. We also need fast ships to take messages to the other islands in case the Sea Hordes attack or are sighted." The squirrel sighed and continued. "We also need more troops." He turned to Sharpear and Blackreed. "How many soldiers are being trained at the moment?" Sharpear sighed, and then spoke. "We have close to a thousand soldiers now, but by next month, we will have two hundred more." Ryon nodded. "That may not be enough, but with the help of other islands we may stand a better chance." He looked up at the assembled officers. "We can only hope that we are ready. You are all dismissed."

As the sixty officers filed out of the room, Ryon gestured for Silver, Sharpear, and Blackreed to follow him. He turned down a hallway, and then led them down it into a small room. The room had a square table in the center, with a map on it. The map was dotted with small flags mounted on stands. The flag of Vale Island was easily recognizable, two swords crossed over an upright spear, on a green field. Various other flags were positioned on other islands drawn on the map.

Ryon gestured to it. "You all know this room well. The war room. We will most likely need it soon."

The other three nodded. If the Sea Hordes were back, they would need the room. They would need it very much indeed.

**Ryon is kind of like a cross between James Norrington and Jack Sparrow. And because I didn't put it up last chapter, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its affiliates and whatever other crap I need to put up for this. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

2

Dawn broke over Redwall Abbey, turning the red sandstone walls a rosy, cream-colored hue. Over it all, the abbey stood countless seasons old, symbolizing protection and comfort to all that dwelt within it. Over it all, a young mouse looked over it. Lucar was young, but he had wisdom beyond his years. He was also very quiet, which caused concern among the elders. Light brown fur and deep blue eyes marked his face and body, which was strong. The light green habit clothing him, the traditional clothing of every Redwaller, hung about his skinny body like vines. Lucar twitched his whiskers irritably. He was an adventurous mouse, as his father had been. Being trapped in the Abbey awoke a restlessness inside him, and lately he had been having odd dreams of the sea, a dark figure, and two squirrels, one male, the other female, standing before him. The dreams also pitched, as though he were on a boat. As Lucar walked down to breakfast, he stopped to look inside Great Hall, where the famous tapestry of Martin the Warrior hung along with his sword, suspended by brackets above it. Lucar often dreamed of holding the sword, the leather-bound hilt in his grip, the blade flashing in the chaos of battle, cutting through hordes of vermin like a reaper through corn. He sat down near some of the elders, close enough to hear their conversation.

The Abbot, an old mouse named Napole, was speaking. "Lucar should be considered. He's often staring at the sword, and Martin's tapestry."

One sister spoke up. "We haven't had a Warrior for a long time, Father. But even so, are you sure that Lucar is a good choice?"

Napole looked at the sister that had spoken up. "Martin and fate work in strange ways. Lucar may be a good choice. Martin will show us if Lucar is right, but he needs to prove himself before we think about considering him for our Warrior."

Lucar's mouth opened in shock. The elders, considering _him_ for Redwall's Abbey Warrior? Even though he was often caught staring at the sword and the tapestry, he had never picked up a weapon in his life. Except for an ax, and even then he had not been defending himself. He had been helping to chop down an old tree that had died in the abbey's orchard. Lucar narrowed his eyes. If they wanted him to prove himself, then he would. He started working on a plan that instant, and worked on it through the whole day.

That night, Lucar snuck out of his dormitory and down to the kitchens, a haversack swung over his shoulder. After pilfering a few weeks' worth of food from them, he ran out, shutting the doors as quietly as he was able to. He then snuck into the Great Hall and climbed a ladder propped on a pillar. He then gently took Martin's sword from the brackets, hanging it from his habit cord. After climbing down, he snuck down the hallways to the main door, sneaking out and shutting the door quietly behind him. The young mouse set off across the grounds, the sword glinting in the moonlight. As he carefully opened the northern wall gate, he looked back at the abbey. Tears began forming in his eyes, and his heart was in his mouth. Before he changed his mind, he shut the gate and set off west, cutting through the woods. Lucar had been on berry-picking trips and outings with Dibbuns and other, older Redwallers, but had never been out on his own before. He kept going west, stopping when the sun broke over the trees to eat. After eating a leisurely meal of scones, cheese, and pear cordial, he laid down on a large rock, using a pile of leaves as a pillow. He woke up to darkness and a star-strewn sky. Lucar swung his legs over the rock's edge, hitched his knapsack over his shoulder, and set off west once more. He came to a small stream, and had just sat down on the bank when a song broke out through the woods.

Yo ho, yo ho, all around the river we go,

Through oceans deep or rivers cold

Through the spring and through the snow,

All around the river we go.

Lucar watched as three long canoes, with shrews paddling them rounded the bend of the river. Lucar called out to them.

"Ahoy there! Could you take a passenger?"

One of the shrews looked up, and then leaned over the shoulder of the one ahead of him. Lucar saw him whispering to his companion, and then the other shrew looked up and saw Lucar. He shouted out orders to the other boats. They pulled in, beaching themselves on the riverbank. The shrew that had seen Lucar second leapt out of the boat and walked up to him, craning his neck to look up at the young mouse.

He twitched his snout. "And who might you be young'un?"

Lucar knelt. "My name's Lucar, sir. I was wondering, could you take me to the coast?"

The shrew was silent for a moment, and then looked up at him again. "My name's Log-a-log, and yes, we could take you. There's a settlement near the coast where you could stay for a while." He gestured over to the boats. "Hop in, but you'll have to paddle your own weight."

Lucar nodded. "All right. I can do that."

The young mouse hopped into Log-a-log's canoe, taking up an extra paddle. The shrews pushed the boats back into the river, and the three boats began moving back downstream. Lucar paddled with the pace of the shrews, gazing around at the abundance of plants that decorated both sides of the river. By dawn, the greenery was fading away gradually, periodically replaced by sandy dunes. Log-a-log made a few motions with his paws, and the three boats pulled into a small cove. Log-a-log stood up in the bow of his canoe, and began to speak to the crews.

"We'll stop here for a few hours to sleep and eat." He turned to another shrew. "Magon, post eight sentries. Rotate them every hour. The rest of you, get some sleep."

Lucar woke a few hours later, and had not been woken, as the party had numbered almost a hundred. Five hours had gone by, and it was close to noon as they got back in the boats and began to paddle towards the beach. It was a short way, and the current was swift. The three canoes fairly flew along the river as the crews paddled, helped along by the strong current.

Log-a-log called back to the crews. "Get ready! We're heading to the rapids!"

Lucar looked aghast at him. "Rapids?"

Log-a-log nodded. "Aye. There are rapids at the exit to the coastline. If you want to get to the coast, we'll have to go through them."

Lucar looked at Log-a-log for a moment, and then looked at the river before them. It was beginning to run swifter, the water becoming choppy and foamy. Suddenly, the boats began to rock frenziedly.

Log-a-log called out above the noise. "Brace yourselves! Hard to port then hard to starboard!"

The boats turned left, then right, avoiding two large rocks hidden underwater.

Log-a-log called out again. "Brake hard to starboard! Use your paddles to push off the rocks!"

The three boats turned hard right, through a maze of rocks. With a great rush, the trio of craft flew out of the rapids, landing with a great cloud of spray on the salty seawater. Lucar shook the water out of his fur, and then gazed out at the sea. He had imagined the sea as big, but this… This was enormous. It was an endless expansion of blue as far as the eye could see. Seabirds wheeled over his head, crying their raucous cries as they flew about looking for food. As the three canoes put down on the riverbank, Lucar got out, breathing in the salty air. He turned back to Log-a-log.

"Thank you very much for helping me get here. If you hadn't come along, it probably would have taken much longer."

Log-a-log waved a paw airily. "It was no problem. We were coming down here anyway to fish for shrimp. And if you ever need us, give this cry." He threw back his head. "Logalogalogaloooooooooooog!"

Lucar nodded. "I will. Thank you again."

As the shrews got back into their boats and resumed paddling downstream, Lucar spotted a small village with a dock only a short walk away. He turned and began walking towards it, slipping occasionally in the soft sand. He stopped and breathed in the air again. He had made it. He also regarded with a small bit of guilt that he had left without telling anybeast. This guilt vanished as he remembered leaving a note on his bed. He resumed walking, and reached the village at dusk.

**Ah, the Will Turner expy. Don't worry, he adjusts. You'll come into the Elizabeth analogue in the next chapter, but she's a squirrel so you can guess who she's going to end up with. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Birchleaf the squirrel was a tomboyish maid. Her father, who was the leader of a tribe on the beach, often reprimanded her for not staying out of the work of the males in the colony. This upset her, which in turn upset her father, leading to loud fights between them that echoed up and down the beaches. The other creatures in the tribe had learned not to get involved. Tonight, Birchleaf was especially mad. Her father had considered sending her to Redwall, were she could learn how to respect her elders and learn to act more like an obedient daughter and less like, as her father put it, "Those wild ocean sailsbeasts that keep popping in and out of the village". Birchleaf had not reacted well to this news. This had led to their worst fight yet, which had made her consider running away. In her eyes, the only good thing in her life was that every season, her father sent her off to see her uncle, hoping that she might come back a little more civilized. This was a bad idea, as her uncle was Birchleaf's favorite family member. He was an expert with a rapier, and had taught her how to use one. Discreetly, he had sent her one by way of his otter couriers, whom he used to deliver messages to his brother's colony. She had hidden it under her bed. Birchleaf's uncle also shared her tomboyish nature, and instead of acting like his lordly status, he and his niece would frequently go out and spend the day together, walking through the glades that her uncle presided over. She was thinking about running away to him. He would accept her, having called her father a "stingy old duffer". He also told her of the sea, of famous ships and captains, islands, and his own exploits before his age took over and ended his sailing days. She had listened to these with awe when he told them to her, as they mesmerized her every time. That night, she made up her mind. Packing a knapsack with a few days worth of food from the kitchens, she made her way out of the village, her rapier gleaming at her side. Suddenly, she halted, drawing her rapier with a flick of the wrist. A mouse came out of the darkness and, seeing her, drew his sword as well. She sheathed her weapon and approached him cautiously. The mouse did the same.

He spoke. "Who are you, miss?"

Birchleaf had never been addressed as "miss" before, even from her uncle's servants and courtiers. She swallowed, and then spoke back. "My name is Birchleaf. What's yours?"

The mouse looked at her curiously, as if trying to remember something. "Lucar. You look vaguely familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Birchleaf shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I've never met anyone outside the village except my uncle and members of his court."

Lucar was still watching her strangely, but approached her. "Well, if you like, we could travel together. Are you from that village?" He pointed at Birchleaf's home.

Birchleaf shook her head again. "Not anymore. I'm traveling to my uncle's. You're welcome to come with me. He loves guests, and he will most likely welcome you with open arms."

Lucar smiled. "I'd be glad to."

The two set off together, north and west. Birchleaf, who had left in the middle of the night, was bit tired, but the thought of seeing her uncle again gave her strength. Lucar was also tired, having not slept all day, but he did not want to seem weak in front of Birchleaf, who had struck him as a strong-hearted maid. She walked quickly, keeping to the sand near the tideline, which was firmer than the sand dunes beyond it. Eventually though, they were forced to leave the shore, walking inland through patches of scrubby land. They stopped at dawn, agreeing during the night to sleep during the day and travel at night when it was cooler. Lucar went to sleep staring at her, still trying to make out where he had seen her before.

The young mouse dreamed of Martin again that day. The warrior stood next to him, an armored gauntlet on Lucar's shoulder. Lucar was facing Redwall's gates, and seemed to melt through them, as the next thing he knew, he was looking at Abbot Napole's study. The old mouse was looking at the note Lucar had written, a frown and a worried look on his face. Lucar peered over his shoulder, rereading the note that he had written the night of his escape. The note read,

Dear Father Abbot and elders,

I overheard you talking at breakfast. I have taken Martin's sword and have set out to prove myself worthy of becoming the Warrior of Redwall. I hope that you will not worry about me, as you have told me that our allies, the Gousim shrews, are in the area to go down to the coast. By this time I have probably met them and have been taken down to the coast. I will miss you all and I hope I will return, but again I ask you not to worry. I am sure that I will meet some good creatures that will assist me. If I do not return, you will know that I have gone to be with Martin in Dark Forest.

Yours sincerely,

Lucar

Lucar suddenly felt much more guilt than he had the night on the beach. Everybeast in the abbey was worried about him. He felt a sudden pang of longing to return, but he shook it off. Martin looked down at him. Then, he spoke.

"You have done the right thing, Lucar. No misfortune will befall the abbey before you return."

Lucar looked up at him. "What if I fail?"

Martin shook his head and smiled. "Travel with Birchleaf. She will become important in yours, hers, and Ryon's adventures together."

Lucar was puzzled. "Who's Ryon?"

But Martin had already begun to disappear, and the dream had begun to fade. Lucar wanted to ask more, but his mouth would not obey him. The dream was then punctuated with Birchleaf's voice calling, "Lucar! Lucar, wake up!" She was shaking him.

Lucar woke fully, and shook her off. "I'm up, I'm up! What's the matter?"

Birchleaf looked at him closely. "You were talking in your sleep. To somebeast named Martin."

Lucar sighed, and straightened up. "Martin the Warrior is the founder of Redwall Abbey. He helped liberate Mossflower from the tyrannical reign of wildcats, and has helped us when he feels that the abbey's safety is in jeopardy." His eyes then widened. He looked at her. He stood up. "It's you! _You're_ the squirrelmaid that I saw!"

Birchleaf was becoming nervous. "What are you talking about?"

Lucar explained. "Before now, while I was still at the abbey, I had a dream. There were two squirrels in it, and it felt like I was on a ship as well. You were one of the squirrels that I saw. The maid."

Birchleaf nodded sarcastically, as if she was normally recognized by mice that thought she had been in a dream. "Oh yes, I'm sure you have. Now, we'd best move, because in case you didn't notice, the sun's going down."

Lucar looked west to confirm this. The sun was indeed setting, turning some clouds a rosy pink and others a light, creamish color. Lucar hurriedly scrambled upright and walked along with her. After a while, he spoke to her.

"How much farther to where your uncle lives?"

Birchleaf looked down at him. "We still have about two days to go, and by the way, we should probably eat something."

Both dug into their packs in unison, taking out food and having their meals as they walked. When both were finished, Lucar looked back at Birchleaf. "Isn't there a faster way?"

Birchleaf looked around. "Well," she said, pointing in a westerly direction, "We could go through the swamplands. It's murky, but it's only half a day's walk, if you come properly prepared."

Lucar looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'properly prepared'?"

Birchleaf shrugged. "There are reptiles. Frogs and lizards, mostly. By 'properly prepared', I mean with weapons. They don't let anybeast pass if they stray into their territory. If we _do_ choose to go through there, we'll cut our walk by a day."

Lucar had stopped, with his eyes wide and staring. Birchleaf noticed this. "Lucar, what's wrong?"

The young mouse shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go. I think we'll make it."

Birchleaf thought that Lucar was acting a bit suspicious, but decided to trust him. "Right then. Let's go."

The two set off together, into the swamp, not knowing what awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Western Sea, there was one vermin name that was feared above all others.

Blacktail the Overlord!

Across the water in his ship, the _Pikeshaft_, he caused terror and fear wherever he sailed.

Blacktail the Overlord!

Black-furred and muscular, with a piercing stare in his black eyes, the stoat ruled over the Sea Hordes with an iron paw. His word was law. Unquestionable law.

Blacktail the Overlord. Fierce, intelligent, and out for blood.

The Sea Hordes were a collection of large ships with crews numbering at least twice as many as the average size of a crew, making the amount of fighting beasts eight hundred. Despite this, they did not have enough strength to take the Western Sea by force, and that was why Blacktail was calling every corsair, searat, Coast Raider, Rapscallion, Sea Rogue, and any other sea vermin to him, to unite under his banner for conquest, plunder, and slaves. More ships were arriving every day, swelling the already large horde's numbers. Sloops, galleons, brigs, and many other ships too numerous to count arrived in the far northern sea, near a collection of tall rocks sticking up out of the ocean as if to prick the sky and make it bleed with their tops. Blacktail stood at the prow of his ship. His advisor, the pine marten Solan, boarded the ship quietly and stood at the stern, waiting to see if his lord had noticed him. The pine marten was male, with light brown fur that belied his true nature of a born killer. In addition to being deadly with the saber at his waist, he was a crack shot with any weapon that could be shot or thrown, be it sling, bow, spear, or crossbow. The marten was so trusted that he captained his own ship, the _Raven's Beak._ Solan had ordered the ship painted black, to attune it to its namesake, and for camouflage when ambushing ships in the middle of the night. When the lamps on the ship were extinguished, the _Raven's Beak_ became almost invisible. Only if the moon was out or a ship ran into it would the ship would be exposed. So far, the Sea Hordes had not ambushed any goodbeast ships, as very few ships came to this section of the sea, because of the cold. As Blacktail looked out, he saw at least a hundred ships. Masts punctured the air like a forest of spears, their furled sails fluttering in the weak wind. A blade flashed in the sunlight whenever a crewbeast moved, creating sporadic flashes all over the vast armada. Solan approached Blacktail quietly, his black cloak slithering across the ship's deck. Blacktail, hearing the noise, looked behind him. He smiled to himself. "So, you finally broke from your cabin, Solan?"

Solan smiled briefly. "Space in the armada is tight, lord. More ships are arriving by the hour, and, weeks from now, I wager that the armada will stretch to the horizon, and number at least as many as Ungatt Trunn's armada did."

Blacktail had always admired Trunn. The stoat was northern, so he had heard of the wildcat conqueror, but had despised his arrogance. The wildcat had let his pursuit of conquest cloud his judgment. That would not happen to Blacktail. Not the terror of the seas. He would not be overconfident again, after the squirrel's son escaped. Nobeast escaped him. The loss had tarnished his reputation, lost fame that although he had quickly regained it, still lingered. Blacktail walked past Solan, motioning for him to follow. The pine marten went into Blacktail's cabin, which was hung with weapons, maps, charts, and a list of enemies that was accumulating a very large amount of X's. Among the rows of vermin captains, whom where Blacktail's rivals, there were two pictures of goodbeasts. One fully grown squirrel, whom had a large red X drawn over him, and a younger squirrel, which, although Blacktail did not know yet, was a younger Ryon Oakleaf. The other squirrel was his father, whom had been slain by Blacktail many seasons ago.

Ryon was in his study on Vale Island, reading a large book with tears of anger in his eyes. The squirrel captain still remembered every detail of his father's death as clearly as if it were happening to him every day.

**Sorry this is so short. I'll post another chapter to make up for it. Also, sorry about the delay in postings. I haven't had much time to get on this lately. R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Extract from the writings of Sharpwave the otter, first mate of the V.I.S. _Javelin.

We are three days out from Vale Island on board the _Javelin._ Young Ryon has been taken along by his father to get a grip with what he will be entrusted with one day. He has made a friend on the ship already, a young cabin mouse, named Silver. The two get on well together, despite the age difference. Captain Danin Oakleaf has encouraged Ryon's friendship with Silver, and told me discreetly that he would be giving Ryon a saber when he is old enough. Ryon learned to furl and unfurl the sails today, and Captain Danin gave him a turn at the wheel, though Ryon is still too short to see over it. The young squirrel told me that he hoped that we meet some searats. I persuaded him otherwise, telling him that they were vile and dissolute creatures, and nobeast desired to meet them, not even landbeasts who were mostly safe from their activities.

Something is wrong. A black ship has been pursuing us since noon. Captain Oakleaf ordered all crew to their stations, and now the archers stand at the rail, ready to fire on the Captain's command. Silver and Ryon are below decks in the cargo hold, but I reckon that the searats will search the ship and find them if they subdue us. The black ship is attacking us now. Arrows are flying back and forth, accompanied by slingstones and insults and threats. Captain Oakleaf is still issuing orders while at the wheel, trying to outmaneuver the enemy ship. They have caught us with grappling hooks, and are boarding. Captain Oakleaf leaves the wheel and draws his saber, telling me to guard Ryon and Silver with my life. He then joins the fighting, and I make my way to the cargo hold. I find Silver trying to restrain Ryon, who wants to join the fighting. There is a loud chopping noise at the door. I draw my sword, and the door bursts open. Five sea vermin storm the room. I manage to slay two of them, but while I am engaged with a third, the others sneak behind me and grab the young ones. I turn towards them, a mistake I instantly regret as I am knocked out with the hilt of the searat's cutlass.

I wake up in a cell with Ryon, Silver, and other assorted crewbeasts. Captain Danin is in a cell across from us, and there are two guards at the door. The ship is creaking, so I gather that we are moving. It is also slower, and I can hear ropes that are not the rigging, which means that they are towing the _Javelin_ along with them. In the few minutes between the guard change, Captain Danin and I make a plan. We set to work getting other crew members with sharp teeth to gnaw our rope bonds off, and then set to work loosening the locks with small bits of metal that are lying around the cell. When the guards bring in dinner for us, the doors open more easily, surprising the guards for a moment. We swarm them, smothering them with our weight. Captain Danin and I take the guard's weapons, with the rest of the crew rushing to the guardroom to take their weapons back. We sneak up onto the deck. Most of the crew is asleep. We slay the few sentries on deck, catching the bodies before they hit the deck and tying them to the mast with our bonds. We go to the stern, where the _Javelin_ lies. The crew begins to climb along the rope. We're all a good length along, and Ryon is just starting behind Silver, when I hear applauding. A brutal-looking stoat, who I guess is the captain of this vessel, walks out. Captain Danin draws his sword. The stoat spoke.

"Bravo, captain. But you will not succeed. I can raise the alarm and give chase to your ship before you can even unfurl your sails."

He's right. If he wakes the crew, the ship will be after us.

Captain Danin looks at Ryon. The young squirrel has frozen halfway along the line, his face frozen with fear. Danin looks back at the stoat. Then, in a move even I didn't see coming, he swings his sword. The stoat draws his, but Danin slices through the rope instead. The crew that are still on the rope, including Ryon, Silver, and I, yell in surprise and then shock as we fall and hit the water. I surface just in time to see the captain turn around and be stabbed by the stoat. Ryon surfaced earlier than I did, and his scream, a high, heartbreaking sound, cuts through the air like a knife. He tries to swim back to the searat ship, screaming "Father!" at the top of his voice. I swim towards him, trying to keep him away. Looking back, I see Danin fall backwards, and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. Ryon is biting me, trying to make me let go. I swim faster, and look back again. The stoat is looking at us, and before he can blink, I take out my sling, which I took from the guardroom, then whip off a pebble in his direction. I hear a _smack_ and know that I have hit him. There is also a loud _thud_. Ryon is still struggling, but then we are at the ship, and the crew pulls us up. As soon as I get on deck, I'm issuing orders. Ryon is sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, his tail hanging limp because of the salt water. His stare is directed at me, a wide, piercing gaze. I tell Silver to take Ryon to his bunk to get some sleep. Ryon does not resist. He remains in his bunk for the rest of the return journey. Crewbeasts that I send to check on him bring back different reports. One heard sobbing; another heard whispered thoughts that made him retreat backwards out of the room, and another heard nothing. One more, the most disturbing yet, came from a very scared-looking mouse that had gone into check on him. As he went down and I heard the door open, everybeast on the ship froze as we heard Ryon's voice scream almost unnaturally loudly, "_Get out!_"The mouse ran back upstairs and tripped over his own footpaws.

We are back at Vale Island. We have had a ceremony for Danin, and I assume leadership of the island until Ryon is old enough. Ryon spends a lot of time in the war room now, and also with the fortress commanders, who teach him about sea battle. I hope that he will not let his hatred of searats cloud his judgment. He spends a lot of time with Silver now, and I think that at least the trip was good for something. Ryon grows rapidly, and eight seasons later has taken over for me. I am glad. I am now old, my fur gray, and I am not as able to swim as gracefully as I should. I hope that the island will prosper, and that Ryon will grow up to be a fine squirrel and captain. He will assume command of the _Javelin_, which has been sitting in the harbor, unused, since we returned. I will sign off now. I feel a bit tired.

Ryon's tears dripped onto the book, staining the pages. He remembered the stoat clearly, and he swore that one day he would slay him for killing his father. The squirrel captain walked out of his study, calling for Silver as he went. As the mouse fell in alongside him, Ryon began issuing orders. "Make the ship ready. Provision her, and get the crew on board."

Silver was skeptical. "Where are we going, Ryon?"

The squirrel looked at him with a smile. "Mossflower. Where else?"

Silver halted, watching his friend walk off, whistling between his teeth. Somehow, he knew that this was not a pleasure cruise.

**A bit of Ryon's backstory. For some reason, dead parents seems to be a primary aspect of all of my characters. Weird... anyway, R and R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucar and Birchleaf had their swords drawn, ready to enter the murky place that signified the entrance to the swamp that the squirrelmaid had mentioned earlier in the day. Lucar looked sideways at his companion. Her face was set. Lucar moved forward.

"Let's go."

The pair moved into the swamp, picking their way across dry patches of land, jumped between them, and wading through shallow pools of water. They were halfway through the swamp when a reed spear flew through the air, grazing Lucar's habit and tearing a piece out of it. Lizards and toads, at least a score of them, hopped out of the fog. One of them croaked, jabbing his reed spear at the foodpacks, then their weapons.

Birchleaf translated. "He wants us to hand over our food and weapons."

Lucar looked at her. He then drew Martin's sword. Birchleaf drew her rapier. Now that they saw that the travelers were not going to give in, the reptiles charged. Birchleaf and Lucar hurled themselves in among them, slicing and stabbing with their swords. As Birchleaf parried a blow from a primitive stone axe on a branch, Lucar sliced a toad across the throat, then turned and cleaved the skull of another open. Birchleaf threw the axe off of her blade and ran her opponent through. As she looked over at Lucar, the mouse looked different. His eyes were alight with the redness of battle, and he was breathing heavily. Birchleaf suspected that Lucar had no control over his actions. The reptiles charged again, throwing their reed spears at the travelers before charging them with stone weapons. Lucar and Birchleaf ducked, and then met the reptiles halfway. Birchleaf sliced a lizard across the gut, and Lucar stabbed another before throwing the corpse off the blade and turning, beheading a toad. As the combatants passed each other again, the reptiles looked at the bodies of six of their own, looking unsure of their choice to attack the travelers that they had thought helpless. Birchleaf and Lucar had their bloodstained swords in their paws, raised to meet another onslaught. The reptiles charged one last time. This time, instead of trying to slay the two in passing, the reptiles encircled them, coming at them two at a time. Birchleaf ducked a blow from a stone axe and skipped sideways to keep a reed lance from laming her, and Lucar sliced the top off of a reed lance and then the head of its owner. The toad's fellow swung his axe at the young mouse's back, but Lucar twirled right, his blade thudding into the reptile's back as he bellowed "Redwaaaaaaaall!"

Birchleaf sidestepped another axe blow, whirling her rapier left, then right, slaying both of her opponents. Two others came in, one for either of them. Lucar ducked his lizard, which had lunged at him, its reed lance extended to impale him. He stabbed it as it went over him, and it thudded, dying, onto its back on the muddy ground. Birchleaf parried another axe blow, then lamed its owner with a downward stab, then brought the rapier up, straight into the throat of her opponent. Seeing the now twelve of their fellows lying dead in the mud, the reptiles began to back off. Two adventurous reptiles charged the two travelers, intent on slaying them. Both travelers in unison parried their blows, and then swept their blades across their chests. The reptiles dropped into the mud, dead. The remaining six then began to run backwards. Moments later, they had disappeared into the mist. Both young travelers were breathing heavily. Then Lucar kneeled down in the mud, shaking and muttering to himself. "W-w-we killed them! Fourteen of them! They're dead!"

Birchleaf looked around, counting their handiwork. The young mouse spoke truly. Fourteen dead lizards and toads littered the ground around them. She kneeled and patted Lucar's shoulder. "You did well, Lucar. If we hadn't have fought them, they probably would have killed us for sport."

Lucar stood up. He nodded, and then the two travelers continued on their way.

The sun was beginning to set as the two young travelers finally got out of the swamp. They had been attacked by swarms of midges, and had left a trail of dead bodies out of groups of reptiles that had repeatedly tried to molest them. Lucar was limping, the result of a reed lance stab to the footpaw. Birchleaf had tended to it as best as she could, but the wound still hurt when Lucar put his weight on it. The bandaging around the paw repeatedly had to be changed, as the filth of the swamp would get to it quickly. Birchleaf had sustained a large wound on her arm, when a stone axe had caught her unawares. As Lucar sat on a rock waiting for Birchleaf to finish changing his bandage for the umpteenth time, a trio of burly otters stepped from the trees, their javelins lowered. Lucar reached for his sword, but Birchleaf stopped him. "Wait. They're from my uncle."

The otter's leader, a strong fellow that had a jovial face, gave a barking laugh as he recognized Birchleaf. "Well, well, well. Birchleaf Ivyvine, isn't it?"

Birchleaf smiled and embraced him. "Rockpaw. It's good to see you again."

The otter smiled. "Out here on a trip again? By the looks o' things you and your friend there had yourselves a bit of a run-in with the reptiles."

Birchleaf nodded. "Yes. They harassed us all the way through. In the end I think we killed about threescore of them." She looked around. "Is my uncle nearby?"

Rockpaw shrugged. "He's back at the manor, if ye want to see 'im."

Birchleaf nodded, and motioned to Lucar. As he got up, he collapsed. One of Rockpaw's otters picked him up and carried him along as if he were nothing. The group headed east, Lucar bouncing in his otter's arms. Within a short while, the five were in front of a large wooden gate, guarded by more otters. As Rockpaw knocked, Lucar looked around. In addition to the gate, there was also a large wall, to keep out any attacks from vermin. Otters were placed every few feet, their eyes sharp and watchful. The gate opened. The otter holding the young mouse set him down gently, and Lucar limped to Birchleaf's side. The squirrelmaid's face was like the sun coming out. The gate opened fully, and a fully grown squirrel filled the gap. Granted, he was old, his fur silver with age, but he was slim, with a strong frame. He spoke in a deep voice that was mingled with laughter as he saw Birchleaf.

"Well, well, missy. Finally had enough of the stingy duffer, eh?"

Birchleaf nodded. She gestured her paw to Lucar. "I have, Uncle. This is Lucar, a Redwall mouse that I met up with."

Birchleaf's uncle smiled, taking Lucar's paw and shaking it warmly. "Lucar, eh? You look like a strong mouse."  
The mouse nodded. The older squirrel chuckled again. "I'm Birchleaf's uncle, Ashtwig. Official title is 'Lord Ashtwig of the Western Glades', but it's too much of a mouthful for me to say very often."

Lucar could not help it. He laughed. Ashtwig laughed as well. He gestured them all inside, and the gates shut behind them. Ashtwig's manor was a small group of wooden buildings built into a large shelf of a rock wall. Walkways, both inside and out, connected the various rooms to one another. Ashtwig turned to his two young guests. "You'll both be sleeping in Birchleaf's quarters. The guest rooms, just off the waterfall. There are two beds in that room. You may feel at home." Lucar nodded his thanks. Ashtwig noted the two young one's injuries. "I'd tend to those immediately, but it can wait until you get settled."

Within minutes, Birchleaf and Lucar were walking into a large room. Soft beds were positioned along one wall, and a fire roared in the hearth on the opposite wall. Books lined another wall, and finally, a large map of Mossflower, the north and border lands, and the southern country known as Southsward. The sea took up a large portion of the map, including a small cluster of islands labeled as "The Five". The islands were not labeled. Lucar looked questioningly at Birchleaf.

She shrugged. "Uncle never found out their names."

Lucar looked upward. In the northern sea, there were several islands. Two islands called The Twin Islands, a series of large rocks called Tall Rocks, and a few other unnamed islands. Lucar browsed through the books.

There came a knock at the door. Upon opening it, a pair of healers entered. They split up, each tending to a separate patient.

When they were done and gone Lucar got up, looking at a bookshelf and browsing through the books again. There was a book of well-drawn pictures of various creatures in the sort of finery only a ship captain could afford. They were named. Lucar flipped through it. For each page there was a picture, a name, and a small paragraph about the captain. Lucar stopped when he came to a section labeled, "Captains of the Five." Lucar turned through it. There was an arrogant-looking male hare named Captain Mossfoot, and three others, all with very distinct dress. A mouse captain wore a suit of layered armor and had a strange sword with a circular crossguard by the name of Captain Swordpaw, a shrew captain that was dressed in long, flowing robes named Captain Jroca, and a slim otter that wore merely a tunic, pants, and vest named Captain Riptide. Captain Mossfoot wore a blue longcoat with a matching tricorn hat. As Lucar flipped to the last page, he started. A squirrel, leaning up against the edge of the page as if bored, yet with a small smile on his face, had captured his attention. His name was Ryon Oakleaf. He dressed in a white tunic and brown vest, with a hat like Mossfoot's only it was brown. He wore a saber at his belt. Lucar read the paragraph about him.

Ryon Oakleaf is the Chieftain of Vale Island, although he prefers to call himself "Head Captain". He is very particular on his rank, and will automatically correct anybeast except his closest friends that calls him anything other than _Captain_ Ryon Oakleaf. He does not dress in the gaudy finery of wealthy captains, nor does he dress in grubby old clothing, stained and torn by life at sea. He is an able captain, capable of navigating his ship through even the roughest storm. He was also one of the most headstrong, yet intelligent, kind beasts that I have ever met. And the most accomplished swordmaster.

Lucar flipped through the rest of the book, taking note of famous sea captains of both Eastern and Western Seas. They were all goodbeasts. There was also a note at the last page. It was labeled mysteriously, "The Call". Lucar read the note on it.

The Call is a song by which the goodbeasts of both seas communicate with each other. All crew members entering a goodbeast ship's crew are taught it. The Call is only used in the most extreme emergencies, as it will summon an armada of goodbeast craft down to the place where the singer wishes to meet. I have not been told the song title, or the words, but if a captain wishes to administer it, he must sing loud enough for the whole crew to hear it. The crew will then join in, and, for reasons I have never known, it will spread across the whole sea, somehow only picked up by goodbeast ears.

Lucar put the book back on the shelf, right when Ashtwig called the two young woodlanders to dinner. As the two took their seats in a small dining room, Ashtwig noticed Lucar's face.

"What's wrong, Lucar? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The young mouse shook his head, sighed, and responded. "It's nothing, sir. Just something I read."

**Here's another. The main characters will all be meeting up soon. I'll probably post a lot more over spring break, so expect more soon! R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

The _Javelin _coasted over the sea, the waves in its path being reduced to spray that flew up into Ryon's face as the squirrel captain stood at the bow, mentally urging his ship on. Silver walked up next to him, watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Nothing you do will make the ship move faster, Ryon."

"I'm impatient, Silver. I have a feeling that I have to meet someone, and I'm anxious to get to them. Whoever _they_ may be."

"We will get there. If they are expecting to meet us, I am sure that they will wait."

Ryon, whose eyes had not left the horizon, finally turned away. "You're right. We should be at Mossflower's southern shores in a matter of days. Four, if this wind holds."

"The sun is setting. You should get some rest."

Ryon nodded, and headed toward the stern to sleep off his anxiety. He may be anxious, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something important was about to happen. Something that would most likely change his life forever. Ryon sat awake for most of the night, polishing his saber and looking out the window of his cabin to see the moon, silver and full, shining onto the water. Ryon's eyelids drooped. The squirrel captain laid his head back on his bed, and fell asleep.

He did not know if it was a dream or not. He was sitting on his bed, his saber in his paws, in the exact same position that he had been in before settling back on the bed, but he felt an urge to walk. He got up and went out the door, absently belting on his sword as he walked out of the cabin and down through the decks, through rooms filled with sleeping crew members, and finally to the storerooms, where they kept food and drink. Ryon felt a sudden thirst. Pouring himself a beaker of water from the barrels against the back wall, he drank deeply. He was finishing the water when a voice caused him to drop the beaker. The vessel fell to the ground and shattered, its pieces spreading all over the floor.

"Captain Oakleaf."

Ryon drew his sword, holding it in front of him as he walked forward. There was a figure in the darkness, out of the circle of light provided by the lamp that swung from the ceiling. It was a mouse. Ryon moved forward, hooking the lantern on his sword as he came. "Silver?"

"No. I am not Silver, though I have visited him before you."

Ryon hooked the lantern onto another hook when he sensed that he was near the figure. The lantern swung on the hook, illuminating the warrior that had surprised him. A mouse was sitting on the stairs to the next deck, his figure cast into sharp relief by shadows when the lantern swung toward him. Ryon leveled his sword at the stranger, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"I am Martin the Warrior. You have nothing to fear from me."

As the warrior had not attacked him, Ryon sheathed his saber. He sat down on another barrel, removing his hat as he spoke to the mouse, his now illuminated eyes reflecting light from the lantern. "How did you get on my ship?"

The mouse smiled, chuckled, and shook his head. "I have been on the _Javelin_ for some time, waiting for an opportune moment to speak with you. The two creatures that you are so anxious to meet do not yet know you, but your enemy wishes to find you, and kill you and all who resist him."

"How?" Ryon's tail curled up and scratched his ears in puzzlement.

Martin leaned forward and grabbed the front of Ryon's shirt. The squirrel captain did not show fear as the mouse whispered fiercely into his face.

"With the enemy you have hunted for seasons is an armada great enough to conquer Mossflower and any other land that has the nerve to oppose him. He has set out to kill you, as you are the only beast to escape from him, but you have not heard of him, as you never heard him say his name."

"Who is he?"

"He is Blacktail the Overlord, leader of the Sea Hordes, and the beast that murdered your father."

Ryon's mind flew back to that terrible night. His father being stabbed, falling dying to the deck of the ship that had captured the _Javelin_. His mind then caught up with his age, and his eyes narrowed. "Where is he now? When is he going to attack? Tell me, Martin!"

The mouse held up his paws to calm the squirrel. "He will not move for a while yet. He is assembling more ships. You must unite the seas, and the _Javelin_ will be at the front of the line."

He then spoke a rhyme.

Sailors, traders, seabeasts all,

Come and heed the goodbeast Call.

Face the foe that sails towards thee,

All the terrors of the sea.

Corsairs, searats, buccaneers

In fearsome garb wearing evil sneers.

Defend your kin with your heart and soul,

Or watch them die while you live whole.

Rally to the island Vale,

Make a war into a tale,

Sailors, traders, seabeasts all,

Come and heed the goodbeast Call.

Ryon arched an eyebrow, confused. "What does that mean?"

Martin smiled and shook his head. "You will learn. But at great cost to you."

The lantern went out. Ryon's eyes widened, and he fumbled about to get onto the deck, stubbing his paw on the staircase as he tried to find it. As he went to the second deck, where, oddly, the lantern was still lit, Ryon leaned against the wall, trying to take in what just happened. The squirrel captain suddenly felt dizzy. He staggered upward once more, through the second deck of the ship, and up onto the main deck. He shook his head, taking deep breaths until the dizziness subsided. Ryon then walked back into his cabin, flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep.

When the squirrel captain woke, the sun was streaming through the windows, and dappled the floorboards with shafts of bright light. Ryon woke up, and walked out onto the deck. The sails had been billowing all night, and the ship was still making good speed. Ryon went back into the cabin and looked at himself in a mirror. Dark circles hung over his eyes and the fur between his ears was rumpled. The squirrel shrugged indefinitely, put his hat on, and went outside once more. Silver walked out of his cabin, stretching. He nodded to Ryon and fell in beside him as he greeted him.

"Morning, Ryon. You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well last night, Silver."

He told him of the dream. Silver looked doubtful, wondering how anybeast would have gotten past the sentries. Everybeast on the ship was up by the time Ryon finished his tale, and the squirrel walked around the deck, issuing orders.

"Brace the foreyard! We can get more speed than this out of this wind! Run out the jib sail!"

A group of creatures complied with the orders, and the ship increased its speed, aided by the additional sail. Silver, who was steering, noticed a ship tailing them. He tapped Ryon on the shoulder, and pointed mutely. Ryon squinted at the ship, and his face hardened. He rapped out orders again.

"Come about, Silver. The rest of you, get to your stations on the second deck! Archers and slingers to your posts!"

The crew sprang into action, running below the deck or arming themselves with bows and slings. Ryon drew his saber. The coming battle would merely be a skirmish in a war of epic proportions.

**Now that I look back on it some of these rhymes are horrible, even for me...that's why in my more recent Redwall stories there are no riddles. They'll all meet up next chapter, so try to contain yourselves. R and R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucar and Birchleaf had stayed at Ashtwig's estate for three more glorious days. The constant sound of the waterfall helped lull Lucar to sleep every night, the food was excellent, and the glades that Ashtwig ruled were beautiful, and made ideal picnic spots. Then, the peace was shattered. An otter scout ran through the gate, approaching Ashtwig in his study and telling him what he had seen. Ashtwig's eyes narrowed as he heard the news. He stood up and gestured to an otter guard. "Send for Birchleaf and Lucar at once."

When the two young creatures were brought forward, they were puzzled. Birchleaf voiced what they both were thinking. "What is it, Uncle? Is something wrong?"

Ashtwig looked gravely at them. "Your village has been attacked by vermin from the sea."

Birchleaf looked as though she was about to faint. Lucar turned to Ashtwig. "We'll need a boat to get there fast enough. There's a river here that goes to the sea, correct?"

Ashtwig nodded, and gestured for another otter to take the two young ones down to the dock that was near the western border of his lands. They were given five day's worth of food, and Lucar was briefed on the basics of sailing by Rockpaw as Birchleaf and two other otters readied the boat. "We don't use this boat often, but it'll help. It's fast, and it's light if you have to carry it over land. Don't stop for anything. If the river's high enough you'll make it to the coast by nightfall."

Lucar nodded. The boat was readied. The two youngsters got in, and the moment before Ashtwig slit the mooring rope, he said, "Be safe." The boat shot off down the river, the small sail billowing in the forceful breeze, the boat itself being carried along by the current.

Lucar turned to Birchleaf, shouting above the noise of the water. "How do we know that this river is safe?"

Birchleaf turned to him, her face grim. "My uncle and his otters agreed that it was the safest way to get to my home." Lucar nodded, and for hours nothing else was said between them. True to Rockpaw's words, the moon was beginning to rise when the boat finally exited the river with a great rush of spray, and both youngsters searched frantically for any sign of where the village would be. Lucar quickly spotted flames, and the two leapt out of the boat and onto the beach, running as soon as they hit the sand. They were only a short distance from the settlement, and thus it only took them a few minutes before they came to the burning village. Bodies lay everywhere, many with their eyes open in shock. They ran from dwelling to dwelling, calling for any survivors. There was no answer. They were about to give up hope when one of the bodies moaned. They ran to it immediately. Birchleaf gasped. It was her father.

The squirrel looked at her through eyes that suggested that he was dying. "Birchleaf. You came back."

"Yes father, I came back. What happened?"

Her father attempted to sit up, but Birchleaf supported his back as she held the dying squirrel. "There were hundreds of them! Ripping, slaying, laughing… We didn't stand a chance."

His eyes began to mist over. Birchleaf saw this and shook him frantically. "No, father! Don't give in!"

Her father turned his head towards her, stretching his arm up and caressing her cheek with it. "No, daughter. My time is over." His eyelids began to flutter. "Be well…Birchleaf." His head lolled to one side, his eyes closing as his life left his body.

Birchleaf held his body; her eyes wide open in shock. "Father…" she whispered, giving the body a small shake. She spoke again, louder this time. "Father!" Her voice rose to a heart-rending cry. "_Father!_"

Lucar looked out to sea. "There's a ship coming in. We have to hide."

Birchleaf shook her head. "We have to bury him."

"Birchleaf, there's no time! We have to go!"

The squirrelmaid's eyes filled with tears as she let her father's body fall, and ran with Lucar into one of the buildings. Several boats landed, and creatures jumped out. Two of them ran past where the two were hiding. Lucar perked up as an idea struck him. "We could take one of those longboats and get onto the ship."

Birchleaf nodded. "Whatever you say."

The two stole down the beach, avoiding the ship's crew. When they reached the longboats, they were able to steal one easily. They rowed to the ship, completely unnoticed by anybeast on shore. When the boat bumped gently into the ship's side, Lucar saw that there was a rope ladder hanging down from the ship's deck. The two climbed it, landing noiselessly on the ship. There were no sentries. As Birchleaf and Lucar approached the bow of the ship, a door opened. Both threw themselves behind a stack of barrels.

"Are you sure there didn't seem to be any survivors?"

"None, sir. Although the crew found a number of fresh pawprints."

"Hm. We were too late, then. Even under every sail we had."

"The battle with the searat ship cost us time, Captain."

"We can at least make sure they are remembered. Have them buried."

"Aye, Captain. Why do you think that the ship pursued us?"

"It was most likely going to some sort of gathering and thought that it would bring some extra pickings. A bloodless victory, thanks to our secret weapons."

The two were listening to the conversation when they both felt cold steel against their throats. A squirrel sidled around to Lucar's side, smiling coldly. "Well, well. Two stowaways, wouldn't you say, Silver?"

The mouse holding Birchleaf nodded. "Aye, Captain. Two young ones at that."

The squirrel turned to him. "Ring the bell and pull the crew back. There's nothing here."

The mouse nodded, then released Birchleaf and walked away. A moment later, the brazen tolling of a bell rolled out through the air.

Minutes later, the crew was assembled on the ship, and was preparing to leave. A score of crewbeasts, weapons drawn, surrounded Birchleaf and Lucar. The older squirrel circled them. "You two must know that I do not approve of stowaways. You are lucky that you did not decide to steal aboard a vermin ship, otherwise you would be dead by now."

Lucar spoke up. "We were looking around to see if there were any survivors."

"There were none, as you undoubtedly heard me saying." The squirrel turned and leveled his saber at the young mouse's throat. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Birchleaf looked up at him. "I am Birchleaf. The mouse is called Lucar. We came to see if there were any survivors of the attack that destroyed the village."

"I repeat, madam, there were no survivors. We would not be having this discussion in this manner if you had revealed yourselves to my crew instead of stealing a longboat and sneaking onto my ship."

Birchleaf struggled against her bonds, her eyes blazing with anger at the squirrel captain. "Those vermin murdered my father! You could never understand what it feels like to lose a parent! You have no responsibilities out here; you just have your ship! Why should you care, anyway?"

The captain had stopped pacing. Lucar noticed that the grip on his saber had clenched, the leather on the hilt squeaking in protest to the pressure. The squirrel turned to Birchleaf. "I know everything that could happen to you, miss. I have an island to run in addition to this ship and command of three others."

Birchleaf scowled at him. "You still haven't lost a parent."

Lucar could tell that the captain was moments away from running her through.

In a low, calm voice, the captain spoke. "I have lost my parents. My mother died birthing me and my father was killed by vermin, the same as yours was. You are insolent and have no respect for your elders. Even now I am suppressing the urge to have the crew throw you overboard." He took a deep breath. "My name is Ryon Oakleaf, captain of the _Javelin_ and commander of the Vale Island Navy. You will follow my orders as long as you are on this ship, and you will not protest anything." The instant before Ryon sheathed his saber, Lucar got a look at it. It was a half-guarded blade, with a hilt bound in black leather. The blade shone in the moonlight, and was straight as a tree trunk.

The sword went into its scabbard with a thwack. Ryon walked off, calling back over his shoulder. "Once again, you should be thankful that you did not steal aboard a vermin ship."

The silver mouse fell in alongside Ryon, walking into the stern cabin with him as Ryon slammed the door shut.

**Yeah, it starts off a bit rocky at first. They get better, though, don't worry. R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Sea Horde armada was still at anchor in the northern sea. Blacktail paced his in his cabin on the _Pikeshaft_, impatient to get moving. At least a hundred ships had arrived over the past three days, and now there were ships almost as far as the eye could see. There came a knock on the door. Blacktail barked. "Enter!"

Solan entered the room. He walked cautiously up to his lord, and Blacktail turned around to him. "Signal the fleet. We move to the Eastern Sea. I will give us two weeks to mass more ships, and then we will begin our invasion."

Solan bowed to the stoat. "Yes, Overlord."

Dawn was breaking over the Western Sea. The sun shone off of the water, turning it gold with its light. Ryon stood at the prow of his ship, footpaws together, paws clasped behind his back, his hat dipped in front of his eyes to hide them from the sunlight. Ryon turned, going into a small, two-bed cabin next to his and Silver's. He opened the door. Lucar and Birchleaf, both sitting on their beds, looked at him. Birchleaf glared. Lucar looked suspicious.

Ryon smiled at them. "I'll have breakfast brought to you. The dawn is beautiful; you can come out and look at it if you like."

Birchleaf narrowed her eyes. "I make a point of avoiding mingling with pirates."

"We prefer the term 'privateers', if it would please you, miss."

Birchleaf harrumphed and turned her head. Lucar watched her for a moment, and then set to polishing his sword.

Ryon turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He went into the galley to tell the cooks to prepare breakfast for the "guests".

The head cook was skeptical. "You mean the prisoners?"

"No, I mean the guests."

"The prisoners, you mean."

"No, the guests!"

"The prisoners?"

"Call them what you like! Just make food for them!"

The squirrel stormed out, his nerves already being trodden on.

Silver, who was watching the sun rise from the starboard rail, smiled at him. "Cooks are skeptical?"  
Ryon leaned back next to him. He turned his head and smiled back. "You have no idea."

Noon seemed to come swiftly. Lucar and Birchleaf, bored of sitting in their cabin, had walked out onto the deck, and were now walking around the ship on a tour, guided by Silver. They were in front of the main mast now, Lucar paying special attention.

"Now, this is the main mast. The mainsail is up there, and most of the rigging leads to it. Lifelines can also be tied to it, thanks to the little pegs down here."

Lucar nodded, while Birchleaf simply looked around. Ryon noticed this, and walked up next to her. "Bored, miss?"

"My name is Birchleaf, Captain."

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, Birchleaf. You're not here to impress anyone. Do you know anything about swords?"

She turned to him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

"A little contest. You against me."

"What is the prize?"

"Nothing. Just for fun."

"All right. I'll get my rapier."

She walked off to the cabin, and came out minutes later.

Ryon smiled. He then barked out orders. "Heave to and take in sail! Drop anchor!"

The crew complied, and the ship slowed, then stopped completely.

The crew, seeing Birchleaf walk out with her sword, looked at one another, then crowded at either the bow or the stern.

Ryon drew his saber. Lucar and Silver backed off towards the bow, as it offered much better visibility than the stern, which faced into the sun.

Ryon walked forward, a cocky smile on his face as he stopped a few arm lengths in front of Birchleaf. "Now, you must know that I never go easy on anybeast."

Birchleaf offered a smile that was just as cocky, and took her rapier into an en garde position. Ryon mirrored her. He cocked his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Birchleaf ran her rapier blade across Ryon's blade. "Yes."

She struck. Ryon parried all three blows, and blocked the next flurry expertly. He dodged the last blow, and struck back. Birchleaf parried it. Ryon smiled again.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how light are you on your footpaws?"

They began to circle each other. Ryon continued. "Now, if I step here…"

They exchanged a flurry of blows. "Very good. And now I step again."

He lunged at her, and she dodged, her rapier held in a ready position. Ryon turned, and bowed. "Ta." He turned again, and walked towards his cabin. Birchleaf was dumbstruck for a moment, then snatched a crew member's sword from his belt and hurled it with a loud grunt. The sword flew past Ryon's cheek, embedding itself in the lock. Ryon smiled to himself. He turned again. "That is a wonderful trick. Except that now, you have prolonged the duel. And I assure you," he drew his sword again. "You would not want that if you knew me."

He lunged at her again, and instead of dodging, she met him head on. They moved around the deck, the rapid clashing of their blades ringing out over the ocean. Birchleaf tried to cut him in the side, but Ryon stepped back nimbly and swung the saber downward, making good use of slicing using a sword more suited to stabbing. Birchleaf parried it, and the duel continued. It seemed to drag on for hours. Ryon's style was elegant. Birchleaf, although skillful in the use a rapier, was still clumsy and awkward. The duel went on. The real surprise came when Ryon, seemingly hard pressed to stave Birchleaf off, backed against the ship's rail. He grabbed onto a rope, still parrying Birchleaf's blows. He then sliced sideways, sending the rope shooting upward. The squirrel captain flew upward, landing on the crosspiece of the mast. He looked down. Silver was grinning, and Birchleaf was looking stunned, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She then shook herself and began to climb quickly up the rigging. Ryon was ready for her. The duel then continued, both squirrels balancing perfectly on the narrow beam. Birchleaf stabbed at Ryon. The captain ducked, and the blade impaled his hat. Ryon looked up, narrowed his eyes in annoyance, took the hat off of the blade, and placed it back on his head. They continued, Ryon driving Birchleaf back across the beam. Birchleaf reached the end soon, now desperately trying to fend off Ryon while he struck and parried. The squirrel captain then grinned, and shimmied down the rigging. Birchleaf stared down at him for a moment, and went after him. Ryon whirled, his saber ready. The clashing began once more, both blades striking each other again and again. Once, Ryon struck a hard blow on the blade. It was not even notched.

He stared in awe. "Who made that thing?"

Birchleaf smirked. "My uncle!"

Slice, slice, parry.

"And I practice with it,"

Slice, thrust, parry, thrust,

"Two hours a day!"

Ryon sent her spinning with another hard blow. "You need to find yourself a hobby, miss."

As Birchleaf came back at him, he parried the blade, holding it there as he spoke again. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice two hours a day is because you've already found one, but are not all that interested in it. You're not lazy, are you?"

Birchleaf hissed her answer through her teeth. "I practice two hours a day so that whenever I meet a searat or an annoying ship captain, I can kill him!"

Ryon smiled. "Ah."

Birchleaf broke free, and increased the strength of her blows. Ryon, his sword never stilling, dipped his paw into a small, open barrel, then took something out. He sent Birchleaf spinning again with a strong blow, then, as she charged at him, flung the substance in her face and twirled to the side. Birchleaf almost ran into the barrels, but she stopped and whirled, rubbing the stuff out of her eyes. When she cleared them, she found Ryon's saber pointed at her face.

She stared accusingly at him. "You cheated."

Ryon gestured to himself. "Pirate!" he said matter-of-factly.

The crew began laughing.

Birchleaf sheathed her sword as the crew went back to their duties. Birchleaf approached him, sweat staining her tunic, the substance still scattered around her face. "I thought you said you were a privateer."

"Note, miss, a privateer is basically an_ affiliated_ pirate. You don't suppose I attack vermin ships for fun? I do it to protect my island. We don't need permission to fight searats."

Birchleaf brushed her face off. "What was the stuff you threw in my face?"

"Salt. I only took a small amount."

She stared at him.

Ryon sheathed his own blade, patting the squirrelmaid on the shoulder. "You are skilled with a sword, but your style is heavy and awkward. A rapier is more suited to fencing, and if you need help, I could teach you to fight like I do."

Lucar walked up to the two, and faced Ryon. "How did you know you would win?"

Ryon gave the young mouse a lopsided grin. "The saber is shorter than the rapier. That makes it less likely to be caught in the rigging of a ship during battle. That is why most seabeasts use cutlasses or other shorter swords instead of rapiers or some other weapon that is too long to be of much use in battle." Ryon gestured to Silver with a paw, and then turned back to the younger creatures. "There are some washtubs down on the bottom deck. I'll have some clothing that fits you donated for you to wear. A habit and a garment such as what you're wearing, Birchleaf, aren't going to be very practical while on the sea."

Lucar raised his eyebrows slightly, but Birchleaf nodded. A habit such as Lucar's could cause the young mouse to trip over his own footpaws, and even a traveling smock such as Birchleaf's was not very well suited to sailing. The sun was lower in the sky as the two went down to the deck above the bilges, and Ryon turned his head to look out west. Evening was approaching. Ryon turned to Silver. "When they're clean, tell them that I invited them to dinner in my cabin."

Silver nodded, and walked down to the doorway that Birchleaf and Lucar had just entered.

**The duel is based off of Jack and Will's from the first POTC movie. And you can tell that Ryon cares just as much about his hat as Jack does. R and R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness hung over Redwall. The moon shone down on the lawns, bathing them in a silver glow. Abbot Napole looked out on them from his room, and sighed. Lucar had been gone for over a week. Secretly, the Abbot hoped he was all right. The abbey harvest was upon them, and tomorrow the Redwallers would begin to strip the orchards and gardens of the abbey to store food for the winter. Napole sighed again. Lucar had always been a great help. But he had been reclusive, speaking rarely. Napole looked into the air, gazing at the moon. Ever since Lucar's father had arrived at the gates with his baby son in his arms, the Redwallers had looked after Lucar, long after his father died four seasons later. Napole turned away from the window, and got into bed. It may have been because he was so tired, but just before the old mouse dropped off to sleep; Napole could have sworn that there was a warrior at the foot of the bed, smiling at him.

That same moon shone down on the Western Sea, where the _Javelin_ hung at anchor. While most of the crew was down belowdecks, eating, talking, and singing raucously, Lucar and Birchleaf, dressed in what Ryon said was "acceptable seafaring clothes", walked across the main deck, towards the stern. Birchleaf was dressed in a white, baggy shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up. She was also wearing a pair of short cloth pants. Lucar was clad likely. When Lucar opened the door, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

The cabin was candlelit, with the windows thrown open for additional light. The moon shone through them in silver shafts, lighting up sections of the floor. Ryon stood by a table that had been filled with food until it was groaning under the weight. The captain gestured to two chairs.

"Sit down."

The two sat, gazing at the vast array of salads, breads, cheeses, drinks, and pasties that were arrayed along the table. Lucar looked suspiciously up at Ryon. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

The captain began to laugh. "Poisoned? _Poisoned_? Why would it be poisoned? What reason would we have for killing you?"

Silver sat on Ryon's left, and the captain gestured again. "Dig in." The four began eating, Ryon and Silver loading up their plates with food and tucking in like hares. Birchleaf and Lucar took only foods that were familiar to them. Ryon and Silver took something of everything, even large pieces of a big fish that had gone unnoticed by the two younger creatures. Ryon, pausing in his meal to look up at the two, chuckled. "It's not poisoned, and as I said before, we're not standing on ceremony here. Eat what you want, how you want it."

Birchleaf and Lucar looked at each other warily, but took the squirrel's advice. A few hours later, Ryon leaned back contently, patting his stomach. "Ah, if only we could eat like this every night, eh, Silver?"

The silver mouse nodded and smiled. "Aye. It'd be nice."

Ryon looked across the table. Lucar and Birchleaf were looking sleepy. "You two should get off to bed. We'll be putting into Vale Island tomorrow, and you will want to be wide awake to see it."

The two nodded sleepily, then got up and exited the cabin.

Silver turned to Ryon. "Except for the one we destroyed, we haven't seen any searat ships lately."

"As long as they're not on the Western Sea, I'm happy. If we encounter any others, we approach it quietly. Run out the ballistae silently and lower the flag. I don't want to advertise that it's a goodbeast ship that's been responsible for three searat ships being sunk since last summer, even if it is boosting the ship's reputation."

Silver nodded. He then got up, and stretched. "I'll think I'll turn in. See you in the morning, Ryon."

Ryon nodded. "Likewise."

The silver mouse walked out of the cabin. Moments later, a door closed.

Ryon stared out onto the ocean, and began to sing softly to himself.

Some have died and some are alive,

And some sail on the seas,

But the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay

We lay to Dark Forest gates.

The bell has been raised from its watery grave,

Do you hear its sepulchral tone?

For a call to all, pay heed to the squall,

And turn your sails to home.

Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die.

The squirrel captain turned away from the window, walking out towards the tiller. He turned when he reached the stern, and sighed. Vale Island would be in sight by noon tomorrow. He would be back home. And then, the seas would unite. Ryon walked down the steps, turned, and went into his room.

The squirrel was asleep when a sound woke him. A door opening, then closing quietly. Ryon got up, and snuck out of his room. He heard sobbing. A maid's. He looked over the edge of the steering wheel. Birchleaf stood at the aft of the ship. Ryon walked up to her, and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She pulled away from him, then turned back to the sea. "I was never on the best terms with my father, you know."

Ryon cocked his head and leaned on the rail with his elbow. "How?"

"We fought a lot. I never acted the way he wanted me too."

Ryon looked up to the sky. "My father and I got on very well. I was so much like him." He sighed and turned away. "That all changed when Blacktail killed him. I became withdrawn, with Silver and the fortress commanders as my only confidantes."

She looked at him. "Do you ever miss him?"

Ryon nodded. "Aye. A lot. Every day."

She sobbed again. "I know we didn't like each other, but…I just wish he was alive again."

She sat down and buried her face in her paws. Her shoulders wracked with sobs. Ryon sat down beside her and hugged her close to him. "It's alright, Birchleaf. Cry for him." He kissed her forehead gently. "It's alright."

**See? He's not as callous and flippant as he seems to be. R and R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn came over the Eastern Sea. The Sea Horde armada laid at anchor, the air wracked with the creaking of wood, the bellowing of orders from isolated ships, and the billowing of sails. Blacktail watched more ships coming in from the crow's nest of the _Pikeshaft_, his face lit with a wicked smile. The fleet now stretched to the horizon, and a beast could walk across the water for some distance before coming to water, as the ships were so tightly packed together that it was possible to step from deck to deck with small leaps. He turned west, towards land. A small fortress, isolated, ruined, and forgotten, stood there. But it was under repairs. Several ships' complements of oarslaves, watched over by their masters, worked to restore it. It would turn into an outpost for the Sea Hordes. Blacktail had heard that the fortress had once been ruled by a stoat like himself, but had been taken by a horde of equal size. They had been led by a mouse. A _mouse_!Such humiliation. More slaves were sent in each day, and the captains estimated that the fort would be ready by the season's end. In four days. Blacktail had to agree. Under so many slaves, the fortress was fairly flying up, as the stone had been mostly intact when the building began. The wood needed replacing as did the longhouse near the west wall, the gates needed to be rebuilt, but other than that, the fort was in good condition. It would need a new name though. It had been called Marshank, but Blacktail had thought of a new name. Fort Hordebeach. That was a name that would strike fear into the hearts of enemies. Blacktail turned to Solan, who was with the other two captains in the original Sea Hordes, a ferret called Sarga and a fox called Darkpaw, and addressed them.

"Get a garrison of two hundred into the fortress upon its completion and roll in two ballistae for each wall. I want this to be stronger than Marshank. A fort that cannot be unmade by ground assault. Also, leave four ships in the cove when we move. Choose ships with good reputations. Go to it."

The captains saluted and went about their duties, Sarga and Darkpaw back to their ships, the _Adderfang _and the _Shadow_. Solan walked off the deck onto a neighboring ship, relying on what he heard in order to choose which ships to use to guard the cove.

They were almost ready. A little more time, and they would unleash chaos on the world.

"Overlord!"

Darkness was falling. The first mate of the _Pikeshaft_ ran towards him, and saluted as he spoke. "Three goodbeast ships, coming around the cape, sir."

Blacktail grinned wickedly. "Turn the ship starboard. Unfurl the sails and run out the ballistae and chasers."

The mate nodded. "Yes, sir."

The young mouse was only a cabin attendant, but he had been on a few voyages and had gained some trust with his captain. At the moment he was on stern watch, where two lanterns hung at each edge. The mouse did not trust the night. Savage attacks on goodbeast ships were happening everywhere these days. The crews of the three ships that supported the Northern Sea League, a northern sailing group that had helped chase vermin ships from the majority of the sea, were now always on full alert. Sentries were posted at all times, but all were still nervous. Midnight was approaching when the mouse had the feeling that something was coming. He could barely see ripples on the water, but no ship to connect them with. He cursed, wishing the moon would have been out tonight. The mysterious object came closer. The mouse could hear oars being rowed, and when the object came in the midst of the three ships, he saw things shining. Swords. "_Captain!_" he screamed, but it was too late.

The _Pikeshaft _attacked with stunning swiftness, the ballistae on its port and starboard sides breaking the two ships in the rear to pieces, while the bow chasers in the front of the ship tore through the leading ship's stern. The chasers were swiftly pulled back in, reloaded, and fired again. In a matter of minutes, the fleet was destroyed. Goodbeast bodies littered the water, along with debris and the burning hulks of ships that had been set ablaze with fire arrows from the _Pikeshaft_. The only survivor of the attack: The young cabin mouse.

Dawn broke once more on the _Javelin_ as it lay at anchor in Vale Island's harbor. Two other ships, the two sloops, now named the _Tide_ and the _River_, rode at docks beside her. The other three ships of the Vale Island navy were at anchor as well. All patrols had been canceled, and Ryon was considering sounding the Call as he paced his study restlessly. More and more goodbeast ships were being attacked. They had received reports from scouts that the Northern Sea League was at war with the Sea Hordes. Though they scored victories against ship patrols numbering no more than five, they were not foolish enough to engage the Sea Hordes in open battle. If the Sea Hordes defeated them, Vale Island and the Five would lose a powerful ally. The squirrel kept pacing, torn between security and action.

The season was over. The fort was finished, and even now the crews were marching through the gates, along with eight ballistae. Blacktail allowed himself a toothy grin. He turned to the enormous fleet of ships in front of him. Their crews filled the decks, their weapons polished so that the sun shone off of every piece of metal, blinding the stoat briefly if he looked directly at them. The crews were roaring for blood. They would have it.

Ryon had finally made up his mind. He had ordered all crews back to their ships, and now stood at the bow, his back turned to the crew of the _Javelin_. Silver was on his right, with the crew stretching the length of the ship, all within easy hearing distance of one another. Ryon took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to do would possibly change the course of history. He released the breath and, so softly that even Silver had to strain to hear it, he began to sing.

The captains, and their crews,

Chased the rats from the blue.

And fishes fed on their bones.

The oceans are ours, and by the powers,

Where we wish, we'll roam.

Silver harmonized with his captain.

Yo, ho, all paws, hoist the colors high,

The officers began.

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die.

The entire crew, along with the rest of the navy, joined in.

Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high,

Heave ho, thieves and beggars,

Never shall we die.

Across both the Eastern and Western seas, from the shores of Vale Island to lands far away, goodbeast ears pricked up, somehow, against the laws of nature, hearing a song sung miles away. And they all knew that they were needed.

In the fortress of Salamandastron, the badger mountain, Lord Bladestripe caught a whiff of the Call on the breeze. He immediately discerned it and ordered his hares to prepare the two ships that the mountain's forces had captured many seasons ago, the _Fearless Frunk_ and the _Purloined Petunia_.

On Green Isle, the island of otters, an otter's ears pricked up at the sound of singing. No otter on the island was singing, yet others were crowding around him, gazing about to see who was making the noise. The otter queen, the High Rhulain, Tarea Wildlough, descendent of Tiria Wildlough, turned to her army, the Green Clan Regiment. "Prepare every ship we have. We go to war." The otters sounded their eerie battle cry. "Ee aye eeeeeeeh!"

The four captains on the other islands of the Five heard the sound as well. They immediately prepared their ships to leave. All over the Eastern and Western seas, ships began to move towards a large island, to meet to debate their course of action for the coming war.

**I'll post another chapter for the shortness of this one. In the original writing, this chapter would have ended the first section. R and R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Meeting Island was a large spot of land on the sea, the mainland around a mountain, an island large enough to hold much of the alliance that drove the sea vermin from the oceans long ago. Even at that moment, ships from the Five Islands, the Northern Sea League, Green Isle, and Salamandastron were somehow finding their way to it. Ships from the Eastern Sea came as well, goodbeast captains with loyal crews that were willing to give their lives so that the seas could remain free. From miles away the creaking, the bellowing of orders, and the well-lined bodies of ships putting in at anchor could be heard. The island was covered in plains, and not a tree punctured the amber grass that swayed in the sea breeze. A large building was built on a cliff about halfway up the mountain. It was here that the captains and leaders of every faction were meeting, along with their first mates, lesser captains, and officers. The hall that formed the only room in the large building was filled to capacity, the captains sitting in chairs stationed at regular intervals around the rectangular table. The first mates stood on their captain's left side, and though there were no enemies amongst the captains of any sea, there were still rivalries and instances of mistrust. Before the Vale Island navy had put in, Ryon had gone over the captains that would attend the Council of War. Captain Mossfoot the hare, of Plain Island. A hare with an arrogant personality and a clever mind, Mossfoot was not as able a captain as Ryon, but he was still an excellent sailor and a brilliant tactician. Captain Riptide the otter of Ford Island. An easygoing sort of creature, Riptide's attitude belied his true personality of a fierce fighter and a skilled navigator. Captain Swordpaw the mouse of Steel Island. A mouse from the far eastern sea, Swordpaw was an expert with a short sword, making him deadly in battle. Captain Jroca the shrew, of Rain Island. The shrew was an expert diplomat, but was just as deadly a fighter as his fellow captains. And lastly, Captain Ryon Oakleaf, of Vale Island. An expert sailor, swordsbeast, navigator, speaker, and motivator. All the personalities of warriors, gathered in one place. Ryon had pointed out which ships were whose while the _Javelin _and the rest of the navy was putting in. At least a hundred captains and officers filled the building, many craning their necks to see over the creatures in front of them. Ryon leaned back in his chair, remembering.

"What kind of ships are those?" The questions had all come from Lucar, who had still not gotten used to the life of a sailing beast yet.

Ryon had smiled. "That's a schooner. It's in the fleet of Plain Island, under Captain Mossfoot. The groups of ships beside them are sloops of Rain Island, under Captain Jroca. The ones you see over on the portside are galleons from Ford Island, under Captain Riptide."

Lucar then had pointed to a group of curious-looking ships with angled sails. "What kind of ships are those?"

"Those are junks. The ships of Captain Swordpaw. The way the sails are angled can allow the ship to sail into the wind instead of having to go with it."

"Captain Oakleaf, would you like to join us?" Ryon jerked back to the present. Mossfoot was staring at him, as were all the other captains. The hall had grown silent. Ryon sat up straight, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Captains, officers, and fellow sailsbeasts. As you all know the nature of the Call, there is no need to explain why we are here. We have to unite against the Sea Hordes, who, as we have learned from our allies of the Northern Sea League, have amassed an armada greater than any seen on the Western or Eastern Seas. It is estimated to be over two thousand ships."

Whispers of shock ran through the building. Ryon waited for silence, and continued. "We all remember many seasons ago when our ancestors chased the sea vermin from most of the oceans, making them safe to sail without fear of being attacked. I am proposing that we unite again." He slammed his paw on the table. "To destroy the Sea Hordes once and for all!"

There was silence for a moment. Then, somebeast began to laugh. The captain's eyes turned to Swordpaw. The mouse had propped his footpaws on the table and was laughing for the whole hall to hear. "You amuse me, Captain," he said through his laughter. "That you think that we can conquer the Sea Hordes. We cannot even hope to match their strength!"

"He's right." Riptide said. "What hope would we have against the might of the Sea Hordes?"

Ryon rose from his seat. He walked over to the window, looking out on the gently swaying grass on the plains of the island, out onto the sea and over the horizon. It was a while before he spoke. "They know we face extinction." He turned to the other captains, his face grave. "All that remains is where we make our final stand." He then sighed. "How many ships do we have at the moment?"

Silver looked at him. "I would estimate about five hundred. Even with the reinforcements from Salamandastron and Green Isle, we don't even come close to the numbers that the Sea Hordes possess."

Ryon, however, was not listening. He had focused his attention on a crewbeast that had his back turned to him. The crewbeast tilted his head, and his cap flopped to one side, revealing a ragged, dirty ear. Taking out his saber, he stabbed the spy in the back. The rat sank to his knees and pitched forward, his cap falling off in the process. Ryon looked up, his green eyes narrowed. "A spy."

All of the captains bellowed one word in unison. "Weapons!"

Weapons were allowed in the gathering. There was a rapid-fire clash of swords, daggers, and other weapons leaving their sheaths. From that moment, Hellgates broke loose. The doors at either end of the hallway flew off their hinges and Sea Horde crewbeasts poured into the building, yelling and screaming battle cries as the goodbeasts turning to fight them. Amid the roars, cries and screams, Ryon spotted a pine marten walking through the main door, a phalanx of warriors in front of him. Ryon raised his saber. The marten drew his, and lunged.

**Yay! Cliffhanger! I'll leave this for a while so that you can bite your nails until tomorrow. R and R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Blacktail watched impassively from the deck of the _Pikeshaft_ the battle that had sprung up around Meeting Island. The navies had not been caught off guard, and already a fierce naval battle was coupled with the land battle. A few Sea Horde ships had disgorged their crews to attempt to ambush the leaders in their meeting, slipping in a spy to say when the time was right. He could see much activity by the doors, signifying that the officers were breaking out of the hall, attempting to get back to their fleets. Blacktail could not see either the squirrel captain or Solan, which meant that either they had killed one another, or they were still fighting to the death inside. He could see the silver mouse, fighting at the front of the northern door. The stoat allowed himself a small smile. They would hit the resistance here. At its source.

Ryon fought for his life against Solan. Both were experts at the blade, but the amount of combatants in the room added to their opponents. Ryon repeatedly had to spin around and fend off or slay sea vermin that decided to try to take him from behind. Solan had to do the same. Solan's footpaw shot upward, kicking Ryon in the chin. The force put behind the kick made Ryon fly backward onto the table. The squirrel quickly recovered, and as Solan climbed onto the table, Ryon was ready. They continued fencing, moving back and forth across the table as their blades flashed and collided with each other. Ryon struck a fierce blow that spun Solan around. The marten slashed a mouse across the chest as he turned back in time to parry another hard blow. Ryon dueled like he had never dueled before, the swords of both creatures flashing blurs as they fought. Solan knew that he was in danger of being killed, and so stepped up his assault. His hard blows forced Ryon back to the edge of the table, and the squirrel was in danger of falling into the fighting, where he was sure to be either stabbed or trampled before he could recover. Solan swung a hard overhead blow, but was blocked by Ryon. The squirrel twisted the blade aside, spun, and sank his blade into Solan's back. The pine marten gasped, coughed slightly, falling forward onto the upraised spear of a searat. Ryon, breathing heavily, ran towards the north door, and, joining the crew, shouted above the clamor of battle. "Head to the ships!"

With a roar, the crews pressed forward, pressing against the searats fighting to block their way. The captains of the Five and other factions were not made captains for nothing. They fought like madbeasts, their swords cutting down vermin like reapers through corn. The lesser captains were just as skilled. The searats, now knowing that the element of surprise was as good as lost, began to fall back. This allowed the officers to push outward and onto the plains. The groups ran towards the ships, which, now that Ryon looked, were also engaged in battle. He narrowed his eyes. The resistance would have to push hard in order to escape from this ambush. The Vale Island officers ran pell-mell across the grass, eventually coming to the _Javelin_, which was riding close into the shore. As they piled onboard, Ryon began bellowing orders. Ships had moved out of the _Javelin_'s path, both to provide their own ships with room to fight, and the other to try and break through the noose that the Sea Hordes were throwing around the island.

"Run out the ballistae and chasers! All sails forward! Step to it!"

The _Javelin_'s crew snapped to, ducking as a flying rock flew between the masts that were amidships. Ryon snapped around, and saw the _Pikeshaft_ moving towards them. Ryon narrowed his eyes. He then turned to the crew and bellowed again. "Prepare to broadside!"

The ballistae had been run out, and the _Javelin_ was moving with all speed. Blacktail however, did not notice this. He urged the crew onward, lashing about with the flat of his sword. "Move faster, you slugs! I want that ship captured before it gets too far!"

A whistling noise filled the air. Two large rocks, launched from the starboard side of the _Javelin_, rocketed into the _Pikeshaft_, one hitting the mast and shattering it, the other crashing through the bow and out the stern. Crew leaped overboard as the mast fell over the railing, landing with a great _whoomph_ as it hit the water. Blacktail watched the mast fall, and snarled. The _Javelin _would not be his today. He bellowed again. "First mate, flag the retreat for the strike force. Now!"

The mate, a rat, nodded. A flag bearing the Sea Horde crest (Two crossed cutlasses over a ship on a black field) was raised and lowered in a variety of ways. The retreat signal. Blacktail looked out on the island. Smoke was rising from the meeting hall, along with many ships that had been sunk on both sides. Longboats were gathering around some of these ships, picking up survivors. Blacktail saw the _Javelin_ deploy its own signal.

Ryon looked upward at the Vale Island flag. It was raised and lowered twice. The signal to fall back to the captain's respective islands. The squirrel captain turned, and approached Silver. "Pull the fleet back to the island. We'll dig in there until we're ready."

The silver mouse nodded and walked away. Lucar and Birchleaf were sitting on the railing, cleaning their blades of blood. They had fought among the crew on the ships, and had accounted for a score between them when the _Javelin_'s crew had boarded a searat ship. They had been among the first to swing aboard. Lucar looked up at Ryon, who was checking with the officers to see which crew members had been lost in the fighting. "I wonder what we're going to do now."

Birchleaf shrugged. "I don't know. The attack shocked them, but I think that they're going to regroup. We may have escaped from them at the moment; the Sea Hordes aren't going to give up easily. And they won't stop at the seas either. They'll want the land too. Redwall, Mossflower, the northlands, and Southsward. All of it."

Ryon walked up to the pair, interrupting their conversation. "We'll send messengers to the other captains to meet at the Green Maelstrom. It should be ideal for our stand."

Birchleaf looked up at him, an expression of shock on her face. "The Green Maelstrom? You can't be serious! That place is a deathtrap!"

Ryon's face was grave. "There's no other place, Birchleaf. Vale Island isn't big enough, and neither are the other islands. Meeting Island is compromised, and they'll probably expect us to appeal to Mossflower for help. We're sailing east for the moment, to meet up with the rest of the navy. Then we'll continue going east. I know for a fact that they have an outpost there."

Birchleaf and Lucar looked at one another. Both of their faces showed worry.

**Sorry for how short this one is. I'll put up another to make up for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Blacktail the Overlord was in a rage. Not only had his prey slipped from between his paws, and the resistance with it, the _Pikeshaft _was also damaged, prolonging the pause in the offensive while the ships that had been damaged were repaired. Solan was dead, the remaining troops that had gone ashore with him had seen that themselves, and they also said that the squirrel had slain him. The stoat snarled to himself, watching the _Pikeshaft_'s crew work to cut down a tree large enough to replace the mast, and to repair the two giant holes in the ship. Other ships were also working, as the armada surrounded a large island in the far southern sea. Trees covered it, but were being rapidly cut down to aid the devices of the Sea Hordes. In hours, the island would be stripped completely of trees, until new ones could grow by some miracle. Blacktail snarled. Bunglers, idiots, the lot of them! He had the squirrel and his allies in his grasp, and they had let him escape! Blacktail turned to a rat by the name of Fleapaw, who was now the master of the _Raven's Beak_, Solan's former ship. "How far are we from being ready?"

"At least three more days, Overlord. So many ships were damaged-." Fleapaw gave a horrible shriek. Blacktail pulled his sword from the rat's footpaw. He had pierced muscle. The paw would never work correctly again. Fleapaw dropped to his knees, still shrieking as Blacktail whipped him with the flat of the blade, venting his spleen on the rat.

"Idiot! Slacker! Bungler! You all will work faster or I will hang your heads from every ship in the armada! Do I make myself clear? Do I? _Do I_?"

"Aiiiiiiii! Yes, Overlord! Aiiiiiieee!"

Blacktail struck a final blow, and Fleapaw fell to the ground sobbing, in shock from the beating he had received. Blacktail looked back at the crews. They were working three times as fast as they had before he had lost his temper. The stoat smirked. Anger could be useful in the right situations. The sun was setting. Fires were lit so that the crews could keep working. For fear of Blacktail fulfilling his threat.

The _Javelin_, followed by the _Sparrow's Wing_, the _Sabre,_ the _Hickory_, and the two new ships, the _Tide _and the _River_, moved east. They were in an arrowhead formation, the _Javelin_ at the point. Ryon stood at the prow, once again willing his ship to move swifter. The squirrel consulted a map. The outpost was at least another night's journey away. Once there, the navy would attack it and the ships guarding it, leaving no survivors to tell of their doing. Ryon mentally thanked Martin the Warrior for his knowledge. Martin and a mousemaid that had not introduced herself had told him of it. The two looked happy together. Ryon did not know who she was, but it had been Laterose of Noonvale, Martin's former love. Ryon knew that what he had initiated, he would finish. On his father's sword, he swore it.

Sharpear and Blackreed, the two in charge of the defense of Vale Island when Ryon was away, had just finished an inspection of the fortress, and were now reading reports brought in from scout ships. Every soldier that the island had was on full alert, ready to defend the island in case the Sea Hordes attacked. The passage that led into the harbor was the only place that the island could be entered from. The edges of the rock, which was really an extinct volcano, were smooth, but had plenty of alcoves. Small units of troops were stationed in these alcoves, which were accessible through hidden passages in the rear wall. This made Vale Island more than acceptably defended. The two warriors continued their reading, anxiously preparing for Ryon's return.

Dawn rose over the Eastern coast. The four Sea Horde ships that were in Fort Hordebeach's cove, among which were the_ Adderfang _and the _Shadow_, were still silent, their crews asleep but for a few sentries on each deck. The same was inside Hordebeach itself. They were completely unprepared for the attack.

Ryon watched the Sea Horde ships through a spyglass, then lowered it and narrowed his eyes. He ordered a signal to be given, and the attack began.

The _Tide_, _River_, _Sparrow's Wing_, and the _Hickory_ delivered broadsides with the ballistae that they had on their second deck. The first two Sea Horde ships were severely damaged. The _Adderfang _and the _Shadow_ moved off immediately, and the _Sabre_ and _Javelin_ moved forward to engage them. The Sea Hordes, who had faced the Vale Islanders before, had added ballistae to their ships as well. Ryon however, knew that a prolonged battle would be waged if the ships were allowed to get in range. He gestured with a paw to the archers lined up in the bows of the ship. They dipped arrows, rapped in pitch and oiled cloth, into lanterns. The shafts caught fire instantly, and the archers drew back, and fired. A score of flaming shafts flew into the sky. They cut through the sails, setting them alight. After going through the sails, they sank into the woodwork. The fire spread rapidly, and the _Javelin_ was free to move up alongside the flame-wreathed _Adderfang._ Ryon shouted to the creatures below decks. "Now! Fire now!"

Rocks fired from the ballistae and tore through the decks, slaying the operators of the _Adderfang_'s ballistae instantly. The ship began to sink. Nearby, the _Shadow_ was suffering the same fate. Unless the crews worked quickly, the ship would sink to the bottom. Ryon turned and bellowed out to the six Vale Island ships. "Load into the longboats! Captain Rocktail, stay offshore and bombard the walls!"

The ships jumped into action. Captain Rocktail, an otter who was master of the _Sparrow's Wing_, turned starboard, extending the ballistae. He began to bombard the walls of Fort Hordebeach as the longboats of Vale Island moved towards the shore. In one of the lead boats were Ryon, Lucar, Silver, and Birchleaf. As the Vale Islanders landed, Ryon readied and strung a bow that he had carried with him. He fired off an arrow, seeing a sentry fall with the shaft in his throat. The squirrel captain grinned, and headed the charge towards the fortress. The fortress's woodwork shattered as a rock from the _Sparrow's Wing_ smashed into it. Most of the enemy would concentrate there. The Vale Islanders hurled grappling hooks towards the walls, archers in the rear taking down any vermin that attempted to cut them. Ryon was first up the rope, and as he got to the wall he fired an arrow into the courtyard. A stoat fell with it between his shoulder blades, and Ryon drew his saber as the vermin on the east wall turned and began to charge at the crews from both sides. Ryon barked out orders as the vermin charged forward. "Spears, get to either side of the ropes! Archers, get behind them! The rest of you, down into the courtyard! When the last one of us is down, follow us!"

The vermin were still drowsy from the attack of dawn and were disorganized. They ran onto the spears as the Vale Islanders jumped into action. Silver fired off a rock from his sling. It hit a rat between the eyes, and the creature fell slain into the courtyard. Ryon reached the bottom of the ladder that led down into the courtyard. He grouped a squad of slingers around him, and they peppered the vermin with stones and arrows as the spearbeasts and archers began to back down onto the ground. The sea vermin were now swarming into the courtyard. Ryon whirled his saber, roaring. "Break off! Charge!"

The two sides met, and the ring of clashing steel rang out through the morning air. Lucar and Birchleaf were fighting back to back, as were Ryon and Silver. Eventually, the four backed into one another and fought in a square, slaying all comers. As Ryon parried a blow from a ferret, Silver took a spear to the side. Lucar slew the rat that did it and Ryon slew his opponent, breaking from the battle to drag Silver out of the fray.

The two nestled behind the longhouse. Silver looked up at Ryon. "Thanks, mate."

Ryon smiled. "It was nothing. Stay still and I'll bind your wound."

Silver shook his head. "No. You can't help me, Ryon. That spear went deep."

Ryon began talking quickly. "No. Don't talk like that, Silver. You'll be alright. We'll get you back to the island."

Silver shook his head again. "It's too late. It's too…" The mouse's head lolled into Ryon's arms. The squirrel captain shook his head. "No. Come on, Silver. Come on!"

Silver picked his head up, and breathed deeply. The silver mouse smiled. "It'll be good to see your father again. He was a good fellow." Ryon was staring at him now, his eyes wide with disbelief.

The squirrel shook his head. "No. No, no!" He grasped Silver's paw. "You can't die. You can't!"

Silver looked at him with all the seriousness of a dying creature. "You know as well as I do that I'm fading, Ryon." His head lolled to one side again. "It's over for me. I'm sorry, but…there's nothing…you can…do." He winced visibly. He then turned his head to Ryon. "Dying hurts."

Ryon attempted a smile. "I'm sure it does."

Silver reached out for Ryon's paw. The squirrel took it, and he began a Vale Island blessing. "May the waves guide you."

Silver completed it. "And may the winds speed my way."

Ryon noticed that it had gone quiet in the courtyard. Silver had noticed it as well. "I guess we won."

Ryon nodded. "Aye. It would seem so."

Silver's eyelids began to flutter. "You're a good captain, Ryon."

Ryon smiled gently. "You are a good captain as well. But a better friend, there is no other."

Silver smiled. His eyes shut, and his head lolled into Ryon's arms again. The squirrel captain felt his friend's breathing quiet. His eyes brimmed with tears. Gathering Silver in his arms, Ryon carried him out from behind the longhouse.

Vermin bodies littered the ground. Not one vermin warrior had been left alive. Vale Islanders dotted the ground as well, but were well outnumbered by the vermin. The Vale Islanders gasped and hung their heads as Ryon walked past them, the limp form of Silver draped in his arms. A brave warrior perished that day.

**Aw. R and R!**


	16. Chapter 16

A small longboat approached the _Pikeshaft_. In it were the Captains Sarga and Darkpaw, who had survived the attack on Fort Hordebeach along with a small group of their crew. As they climbed aboard, Blacktail strode up to them. "I take it Hordebeach has been taken, then?"

Sarga nodded. "Aye, Overlord. They were burning the fort to the ground when we left."

Blacktail narrowed his eyes. "Why did you not come in your ships?"

"They were destroyed, sir."

Blacktail's paw clenched. He whirled on them, and the captains reared back as the stoat roared his fury at them, spraying their faces with spittle. "Fools! Half-wits! Bunglers! They have taken our only outpost in the Eastern Sea and you did nothing to stop them! You call yourselves captains? I wouldn't pick you two to scrub the bilges!" He struck Darkpaw a hard blow across the face. "You do not deserve to be in the Sea Hordes! You are lucky that the armada is almost done with repairs, otherwise I would have more time to humiliate you!" The stoat turned, and walked away. Darkpaw, rubbing the spot where Blacktail had backhanded him, muttered to himself. "It was dawn, they had fire arrows, they took us by surprise, and the squirrel was leading them. He didn' even give us time t' explain!"

Sarga shrugged. "It don' matter, mate. Overlord's aluss mad nowadays. 'Guess it's the squirrel."

Darkpaw nodded. "Aye, but it don' do proper to hit a cap'n."

Blacktail watched the exchange from his cabin window. Gesturing to two guards, he whispered in their ears. "Listen carefully. I want Sarga and Darkpaw taken care of. Poison them, and dump their bodies overboard. And do it right, or you will join them!"

The guards saluted and left the cabin. The stoat turned away from the door and smirked. He could not abide hapless captains.

The Vale Island navy sailed back to the island in a line. The _Javelin_ came at the front, followed by the other ships. Ryon stood at his ship's prow, his eyes fixed on the setting sun. He had been in that position all day. Lucar and Birchleaf noticed.

Lucar felt sympathy for the squirrel. "Poor Ryon. Losing a friend that he's had since he was young."

Birchleaf nodded. "Maybe. We haven't seen Silver though. Shall we go look?"

Lucar nodded, and the pair set off. As they entered Silver's cabin, Birchleaf and Lucar hung their heads. The silver mouse's body was lying in state on his bed, dressed in a clean tunic and with his sword at his waist. A faint smile was on his face. Lucar spoke, feeling obliged to whisper in the solemn atmosphere. "He looks so peaceful."

Birchleaf nodded. "We'll reach the island by nightfall. They'll give him a hero's burial there."

"Come to speak to the dead?"

Birchleaf and Lucar whirled around. Ryon stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded across his chest. Lucar spoke up. "We just wanted to see how he looked, Ryon."

The squirrel captain nodded silently. "Well, you've seen him. Kindly avoid this room until we make port."

The two nodded, and shuffled guiltily out of the room. Ryon sighed and looked into the sky. "Father," he murmured. "If you're up there, help me. Please."

Night fell. The navy had reached the island by then, and the ships were moored at the docks, the flags at half-mast as a solemn procession made its way through the village. The fort's bell rang slowly as islanders carrying lanterns walked slowly, surrounding a stretcher that carried Silver's body. The procession entered a cave, and the captains of the navy, as well as Sharpear and Blackreed, went on with Silver's bearers, for the mouse to be laid to rest. As Silver was laid on a small stone bed, Ryon took one last look at him. Moonlight from a circular hole in the ceiling shone on Silver's face, amplifying the color of the mouse's fur. Ryon then sighed, and walked out of the tomb.

A rock was placed over the entrance. Flowers, tokens of memory, and Silver's sword were placed at the foot of the rock. The blade would rust and eventually disintegrate. The memory of Silver, however, would not.

**Now that I think about it, Hordebeach was a stupid name for a fort. R and R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Birchleaf and Lucar, who were not comfortable among the procession, had stayed in the fortress. Lucar looked out the window as the procession dispersed, and the officers began walking back to the fort. The young mouse sighed and turned from the window. "They've laid him to rest."

Birchleaf looked up. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Do you think we should have been there?" Lucar shook his head.

"I don't think so. We would have been intruders on the island's grief." He looked out the window again. Ryon led the officers. They were almost at the gate. Lucar turned from the window again. He sighed again. They both sat together in silence for a long while.

The sound of the door opening made both of them jump. Ryon walked in, shutting the door behind him. Though he was dry-eyed now, both Lucar and Birchleaf could see tear tracks on his face. Ryon took Lucar's sword, which was lying on the nightstand, and drew it, eyeing the blade. He sighed. "Beautiful, yet so deadly." He sheathed the blade. "Much like the sea."

"How so?" Birchleaf asked with a questioning look.

"On most days it sparkles, calm except for the tide and the waves out in the open. But it can also be deadly, because of the storms, sharks, and many other hazards that are there. Sea captains take risks when they decide to be sailors. They have to be careful of these things." He bowed to them both. "If you will excuse me, I will now retire."

He walked out of the room and shut the door. As soon as he was out of earshot of the door, Ryon turned to Sharpear, who was passing him in the hallway. "I want everybeast on full alert. I don't know why, but I think something's about to happen. Call out every guard and ready the ballistae."

The mouse saluted and went towards the guardhouse. Ryon leaned on the parapets briefly, lingering on a rhyme that the warrior mouse Martin had just told him.

The island of Vale

Is no longer a haven

And the sea vermin's hail

Will strike the young and the craven.

Defend your island,

Master of Seas,

And heed the wisdom

Behind your young friend's pleas.

Ryon shook his head. That was why he had ordered the guards out. The Sea Hordes would attack soon. And he wanted to be ready.

Blacktail stood at the bow of the _Pikeshaft_. The stoat narrowed his eyes, and beckoned to Fleapaw. "Is the fleet assembled?"

Fleapaw nodded. "Yes, Overlord. There is no sign of anchorage or defenses on the outside, but there is a channel, narrow enough for only one ship to go through at a time."

Blacktail smirked. "Good. Order all but four of our ships to patrol the outer rock. The rest, the _Pikeshaft_ included, will go through the channel." The stoat turned to the two newest captains. Nittail and Tickear, two ferrets, were now masters of ships. Sarga and Darkpaw's bodies were at the bottom of the sea. "Nittail, take the_ Gutcutter _and go in first. Tickear, take the _Plunderer _in after him. The _Pikeshaft_ will go in after you."

Both ferrets saluted. They got into longboats and went back to their ships. Blackpaw turned back to Vale Island. He missed his chance to destroy the resistance completely, but they would still cut off the head.

Ryon was at the window of his room, watching dark clouds roll in. There was no smell of rain, however. Soon the moonlight would be blocked out. Ryon turned to a guard. "Tell Sharpear to light torches around the fortress."

The guard saluted and left. Ryon turned back to the window, but a few minutes later left his room, a boarding axe and his saber at his belt.

Lucar and Birchleaf were watching the clouds as well. Lucar looked at Birchleaf. "Do you think it'll rain?"

The squirrelmaid shook her head. "No. There's no smell of it. But the air is heavy. Like something is going to happen."

Ryon and Sharpear walked side by side along the walls of Vale Island's fortress. Ryon was anxiously looking into the bay. Sharpear noticed. "Anxious, Cap'n?"

Ryon nodded. "Aye. I think we should move all the creatures that aren't fighting beasts into the fortress."

Sharpear was puzzled but sent a nearby guard to do so. He looked up at the sky. "Ghastly weather."

Ryon nodded again. "Bleak. Bleak indeed." He noticed a loud crashing noise. As a whistling filled the air, he pulled Sharpear down, roaring "We're under attack! Return fire!"

**Yay! More cliffhangers! R and R!**


	18. Chapter 18

Blacktail looked on in grim satisfaction as the four ships _Gutcutter, Plunderer, Pikeshaft, _and _Raven's Beak_ attacked Vale Island's fortress. Their ballistae pounded the walls of the fortress, and he allowed a thin smile to find its way to his lips as he watched the fortress begin to return fire. Huge fountains of water exploded near the ships. They were inside their range, but the islanders still were not aware enough to know where the boulders that the ballistae were firing were coming from.

On the fortress walls, Blackreed hurried by, calling a report to Ryon. "Story's different outside, Cap'n! The defenses caught the Sea Hordes off guard, and they don't know where to shoot!"

Ryon nodded, and along with Sharpear ran about the walls, bellowing orders.

"Ready another shot!"

"Aim for the masts!"

"Order any guard not on wall duty down to the shore to defend if they try to land!"

Lucar and Birchleaf came out, just as a boulder smashed into the room they were staying in. Lucar pulled the squirrelmaid down, shielding her with his body from the falling rocks.

Ryon ran past them. "All crews to the ships! Move!"

More islanders began pouring from the fortress, heading towards the cove. Ryon went with them.

Blacktail watched as the longboats that carried hundreds of Sea Horde crewbeasts moved towards the shore. He also watched the islanders running towards the shore, readying their weapons as they charged the enemy. The _Pikeshaft_'s first mate looked at his Captain. "Should we fire on them, Cap'n?"

Blacktail shook his head. "No. We'll concentrate on the fortress." He turned and walked the length of the ship, issuing orders. "Move us starboard and have at them with the chasers. Fire them before you shoot. Run in the side ballistae."

Ryon watched the Sea Horde vermin begin to pour off their boats. He held up a paw, stopping creatures that were following him. He shouted to the archers. "Make ready!"

They pulled shafts from their quivers and laid them on their bows. Ryon swept his paw forward. "Fire!"

The arrows zipped down to the beach, cutting down the first rank of vermin as the islanders charged at them. Ryon walked down an alley, gesturing for the crews to follow. "To the ship. This way!"

A flaming boulder struck the fortress walls, shattering against the stout stonework. Sharpear ran the walls regardless, bleeding from a sharp piece of rock that had sliced his cheek open. "Keep at them! Aim for where the flaming boulders are coming from! Keep at them!"

The Vale Islanders also had archers, which were exchanging shafts with the Sea Horde crews.

The crew of the _Javelin_ had reached the shore, and was moving towards the ship. Ryon noticed a rat on one of the stone jetties. He pulled the boarding axe from his belt and hurled it, taking the rat in his chest. The rat gurgled and fell into the water. The crew thundered aboard the ship, pulling the mooring lines loose and unfurling the sails. Ryon shouted out. "Run out the ballistae! Prepare to fire!"

Blacktail noticed the _Javelin_ moving towards them. He halted the bombardment of the fortress. "Run out the port side ballistae! Run in the chasers! Hard to starboard!"

Birchleaf and Lucar went to a turret in the fortress, looking out on the battle. Parts of the village were in flames, and the clash of arms sounded from the beach. Lucar looked at Birchleaf. "Do you think we should try and find something to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. The Vale Islanders seem to have everything under control."

A flaming rock hit a cliff somewhere above them, showering the two with dust. Lucar looked up, his face coated in dust. "I think we should move."

The _Javelin_ and the _Pikeshaft_ approached each other. Ryon and Blacktail stood at the bows, watching, with their paws ready to drop. The two ships crossed paths, and the crews shook their weapons and roared at the foebeast. Both captains shouted the same order.

"Fire!"

Both sets of ballistae shot, tearing into the wood of the ships. They were quickly reloaded, as above them archers, slingers, and javelin throwers fought each other. Ryon drew an arrow from the quiver on his back, aiming for one particular spot. A lantern. He aimed, but at the instant that he was about to fire, a ballistae bolt hit the deck behind him, throwing up slivers of wood that cut into the squirrel captain's back. The arrow went high, slaying a ferret that was descending the stairs by the wheel. The ferret fell dead over the side. Ryon, his back bleeding from the wood, readied another arrow. This time, nothing interrupted him.

Blacktail saw Ryon aiming for the lantern. Before the squirrel fired, he hooked the lantern on his sword and hurled it into the space between the two ships. The arrow struck it, blowing it open and blinding anybeast foolish enough not to duck their heads.

Ryon narrowed his eyes. Picking up a fallen spear, he hurled it with deadly accuracy at one of the archers on the deck. The rat fell slain to the deck. The battle continued as other Vale Island ships exited the harbor. The Sea Horde crews had been driven off of the beach and were going back to their ships, trying to avoid conflict as they rowed back.

A ballistae bolt buried itself in the bulkhead by Blacktail. Ignoring wounds from flying shards of wood, he shouted above the noise of battle. "Put your backs into it, you ugly-mugged cockroaches! All paws, grapples at the ready! Prepare to board!"

Crewbeasts grabbed grappling hooks as they prepared to board the _Javelin_.

Ryon heard the order, and grabbed a boarding axe hurriedly from the ship's armory. As the wavescum began to board, Ryon hurled the axe at a stoat. It caught him in the chest, and he let go as he thudded to the deck. Ryon pulled the axe out and fought with both his sword and the axe as the vermin stormed aboard. "Break off! Repel boarders!" He caught a rat across the chest with the axe and stabbed a weasel in the throat as he thrust to his right. He then parried a blow from his left, ducked down, and swept with the axe. His opponent fell screeching until Ryon finished him off. Seeing a rat about to slay a mouse, Ryon hurled the boarding axe. The rat went down.

Suddenly a ship's bell began ringing. The vermin began to retreat, swinging back aboard the _Pikeshaft_. Ryon wiped blood from a wound on his forehead as he watched the Sea Hordes pulling back. He sat down tiredly, listening to the fortress's bell tolling out victory.

**I got this scene from the first POTC movie, when the Black Pearl attacks Port Royal. R and R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn came. Ryon lay on a bed in the fortress's infirmary, while a healer bound his head in a bandage. It gave him a roguish air, but the same was not to be said about the large expanse of bandages that covered his back and ached whenever he moved. Sharpear and Blackreed stood at his side, conversing with him as he checked on the island's condition.

"Is everybeast all right?"

"Other than about threescore killed in the battle, and a few others wounded, everybeast is fine, Ryon."

"How are the other ships?"

"Well, seeing as the Sea Hordes turned tail before the others could get to them, except for the _Javelin_ they're all in good shape."

Ryon lay back, nodding and smiling. "Good. Very good." He then looked seriously at them both. "Ready the fleet to travel as soon as I'm fit."

The two saluted, and left. Ryon's next visitors were Lucar and Birchleaf. The latter sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

Ryon smiled, and grunted with the effort of propping himself on his elbow. "More or less. How are you two?"

Lucar showed him a cut on his cheek. "From an arrow. Birchleaf is fine though."

Birchleaf examined the bandages that were showing under Ryon's tunic. "What happened to your back?"

"Ballista bolt. Hit the deck and threw up a lot of splinters. It was like being hit with forty darts at once. Quick and very painful."

Lucar winced as he turned on his stomach to show them the amount of bandages and poultices that covered his back. "Ouch."

Ryon rolled back over. "Will you two leave, please? I feel tired."

They nodded and left, leaving Ryon to fall asleep.

The squirrel captain was floating in a gray mist. He called out for his parents, but instead creatures that he could not make out appeared out of the mist. They surrounded him, clawing at him as he fought for breath…

Ryon jerked awake. He had been pressing his face into his pillow, and had nearly suffocated himself. The door opened. Ryon turned his head towards it. Two guards walked in, carrying a young mouse, sodden wet and carrying still-healing wounds, which they laid on a bed beside Ryon. Seeing that he was awake, the guards moved over to his bed. The three conversed in whispers as the young mouse lay there, motionless.

"Where did you find him?"

"A scout ketch brought him in. He says he has vital information, but we shouldn't wake him now."

Ryon nodded. "You're right. You're both dismissed."

The two guards saluted and left. Ryon went back to sleep, folding his arms over his chest as he drifted back into the soft seas of dreams.

The sun had risen again by the time Ryon woke. The young mouse was still lying there, but a healer was nearby and said that by now he should be able to stand up. Ryon did, and surprisingly felt almost no pain. He made his way onto the jetty. The sun was rising over the sea, but because of the high rock walls the basin was in shadow. It was already warm, promising it to be a hot day. Ryon took off his tunic, and jumped into the water. He would sometimes do this when nobeast was on the wharf to see him. Ryon did not swim with the grace of an otter, but he did lie on his back, enjoying the cool water.

"Not often you see a squirrel swimming."

Ryon jolted upright, his footpaws kicking to keep him afloat.

Birchleaf sat on the jetty edge, a faint smile on her face as she watched Ryon's shocked face. "Come on, Ryon. There's nothing you can do to stop me looking at you."

Ryon's face burned. He dove underwater for a moment, and when he came up for air she was still there. She looked amused now. "Mind if I join you?"

Ryon's eyes grew wide. "No," he blurted out.

She took off her tunic and dove in, right next to him. They stayed close to the jetty the whole morning, talking with each other. It felt good for Ryon to feel the water on his back. If he had taken off the bandages, he would not have done this, as salt water stung wounds. The bandages would start slipping off however, if he didn't get out soon. They both climbed onto the jetty again, and allowed the sun to dry them. Ryon's attitude gradually grew grimmer. As Sharptail walked by, he barked at him. "Prepare the fleet!"

**I think we're getting close to the climax now. I've lost track. Anyways, R and R!**


	20. Chapter 20

The _Javelin_ led the way as the Vale Island Navy moved out. Ryon had sent messengers to the other islands to meet at the Green Maelstrom, a whirlpool in the south. The captains of the Five in turn had sent messengers to the other islands and organizations. Ryon stood at the prow of the _Javelin_. He moved gingerly for a few days, not wanting to reopen the wounds that the splinters had caused. They were acting on the young mouse's information. The mouse had been assorted with the _Shale_, a ship of the Northern Sea League. When the _Shale_ and the two others ships that it had been traveling with had been destroyed, he had been the only survivor. He had bartered passage to Vale Island on a merchant craft, and had tried to swim from the ship to the shore. The effort nearly killed him. In the weeks that Ryon had been in the infirmary, the _Javelin_ had been repaired to its former glory. The sun shone off the newly polished decks, and the crisp billowing of new sails filled the air. Ryon was about to check with Silver to see how much farther to the Green Maelstrom it was, but recalled with a pang of grief that Silver was dead. He sighed, and asked the ship's navigational officer.

"About five more days, Captain." was the reply.

Ryon had the ship's healer look at his back wounds every day. Finally, when they were two days from the Maelstrom, the healer said that he could take them off. This newfound joy was short-lived.

The ship's Quartermaster walked up to him, tapping an empty water gourd. "We're low on fresh water, Cap'n."

Ryon pursed his lips and nodded. He looked out at the sea. "I've been in this part of the ocean before. Come about two points to port and head that way for a day. We'll be put off course for a while, but there's an island there that we can resupply at."

The ship changed course, now heading southwest, towards a small island.

Lucar and Birchleaf felt the ship change course. Lucar looked at the squirrelmaid. "We're changing course. Any idea why?"

Birchleaf shook her head. "No, but I saw the Quartermaster testing the water jugs earlier. I think we're going to resupply."

Coincidentally, the _Pikeshaft_ was moving towards the same island. Blacktail, too, wore bandages from the battle. The _Pikeshaft_ was going to rejoin the main Sea Horde armada. They too, were low on water. Both ships sailed for the island on opposite sides, not knowing that they would be drawn into confrontation once again.

**The chapter coming up is going to be similar to one of the fight scenes of the second POTC movie. R and R!**


	21. Chapter 21

Captains Riptide, Swordpaw, and Mossfoot, however, did not have to resupply. Their flagships stood at anchor a league away from the Green Maelstrom, well away from the pull of the whirling vortex. The three Captains were meeting in Mossfoot's cabin, as it was the largest. The hare possessed a larger schooner than the other vessels in his fleet. Inside, the three captains awaited the arrival of Captain Jroca. Riptide leaned casually against the wall, his hooded eyes watching Swordpaw as he paced to and fro in the cabin. Mossfoot was sitting in a chair, studying a map. Finally, he slammed his paw down on the table, shouting at Swordpaw. "Pack it in already! Jroca will get here when he gets here!"

The eastern mouse turned and glared at the hare captain. He spoke seven words. "I do not take orders from fops." He then resumed pacing.

Mossfoot's ears shot upward and straight like spearhafts, sending his hat flying off of his head as his voice heightened with indignation. "Me? _Me_, a fop?"

Riptide watched the argument. Inwardly the otter laughed at Mossfoot being called a fop. But, it was true. Decked out in the most gold trimmed blue garments a captain could wear easily, with his hat covering his ears so they stuck out under the rear side, Mossfoot dressed like a fop. His cabin however, showed none of this. Maps, pictures, and papers were scattered across the walls and desk, and several different swords hung on the wall.

There was a knock on the door. Riptide opened the door, and allowed Jroca the shrew inside.

As the door shut, the shrew looked at Swordpaw and Mossfoot, their faces inches from each other. "Really, you two. It's the Sea Hordes we are supposed to be fighting, not each other."

The two captains backed down, muttering apologies. Riptide finally spoke. "Oakleaf still hasn't shown his brush."

Jroca shook his head. "I'm sure that Captain Oakleaf is just delayed. Some of our couriers reported that Vale Island was attacked by the Sea Hordes. They were driven off, however."

Mossfoot pursed his lips briefly. "We cannot do this unless all of the captains are united. And even with all of the help that we have, we still do not have the numbers that the Sea Hordes do."

The shrew nodded. "I would ask my Gousim allies to aid us, but I doubt that their logboats could get out this far in the ocean. Even if they followed the coast most of the way, they would not make it here on their own."

The other captains nodded, and the talk turned to tactics.

Ryon was in the longboat with Lucar, Birchleaf, Blackreed, and Sharpear. As the little boat nudged into the soft sand, Ryon leapt out. He tapped the score and a half of water gourds that they had brought with them with his saber. "We'll need to fill all of these up. There's a freshwater stream a short walk from here."

Each took a few gourds and followed Ryon. The squirrel spoke truly. There was a large freshwater creek, where they refilled the water gourds and went back to the boat. Birchleaf and Ryon went back with the last four. Birchleaf looked around at the forest. It was a myriad of green shades, and a riot of sound chattered from within the leaves. Ryon gave her an amused look. "Nervous?"

Birchleaf nodded. "Yes. What if the Sea Hordes are on this island?"

Ryon turned his eyes front. "Then they're in for the fight of their lives."

As they filled the gourds, Lucar walked into the clearing. Ryon regarded him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Sharpear and Blackreed said that they could guard the boat by themselves. They sent me to help."

He took the last gourd and began filling it. A short time later, they were all walking back to the longboat, not noticing the unfriendly eyes peeping at them from the bushes.

The two searats watching the trio ran back to the Sea Horde camp, and reported to Blacktail. The stoat smiled. "Fleapaw, take forty and go after them. The rest of you, go and find water and food for the ship." The rats saluted and ran to their assignments. Blacktail smiled a grim smile. He had missed the squirrel on two opportunities, but this time, he would not fail.

**Nothing much to say about this...R and R!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ryon and the two young ones sat in the shade of a tree, taking a break before they went back to the longboat. Finally, Ryon stood up. "I'll take the water back to the longboat. You two wait here until I get back." At the pair's nod, he picked the gourds up on a long stick and began walking back to the boat.

Lucar and Birchleaf sat with their backs against the tree, drinking in the quiet. It was a few minutes before Ryon returned, and as they stood up, a whirring sound filled the air. Birchleaf jerked her head sideways in surprise as a single-bladed axe thudded into the tree. The three looked upward to see forty vermin crashing through the bushes, yelling and waving weapons as they charged. The three drew their blades, and Ryon yelled "Run!" The three took off with the vermin hot on their heels.

Fleapaw urged his creatures on, and took heart as the squirrel and his companions took flight. The sea vermin charged after them, and Fleapaw ran after them, shouting "Take the male squirrel alive! Lord Blacktail wants him alive!"

Ryon, Birchleaf, and Lucar came to a thick curtain of vines. Ryon scowled. "This isn't the way back to the beach."

"Well, it's no use slicing through it," Lucar said. "They're coming on fast."

Ryon whirled and charged at the vermin, parrying a cutlass slash as the two young ones joined the fray.

Sharpear and Blackreed stood at the longboat, leaning on its side and talking to one another. Sharpear looked at the sun impatiently. "They should have been back by now."

Blackreed snorted. "Cap'n Ryon likes to take 'is time. Give 'im a bit longer."

Ryon, Birchleaf and Lucar were still fighting, though they were now retreating south to where the longboat was. They ran backwards and fought off sea vermin as they made their way towards the shore. Ryon picked up a fallen boarding axe. Crossing it and his saber in front of him, he parried a pair of blows from two rats. He then threw the blades off and sliced both across the chest. He then hitched his arm back and threw the axe, hitting a stoat between the eyes. Slicing a weasel across the stomach, Ryon motioned with his paw. The three once again, turned and ran.

Sharpear did not get his name for nothing. Looking into the woods, he listened intently. Blackreed remained silent, knowing that when his friend was like this, he did not like to be bothered. Sharpear suddenly drew his sword. It was curved slightly and had a basket hilt. "They're coming. And they're bringing friends."

Blackreed's paw flew to his sling. Wild war yells filled the air as Ryon, Birchleaf, and Lucar appeared, still fighting as they continued backing up. Blackreed fitted a stone and launched it, hitting a rat between the eyes. It dropped into the shallows, motionless. The three had reduced the ambush party by ten, but were still being driven relentlessly back. Sharpear charged into the battle, wielding his blade with long born practice. Ryon ducked a sideways cut and stabbed his assailant in the throat. Birchleaf blocked a downward slice and kicked her opponent in the stomach, doubling him over. She brought her blade down on his skull. Lucar swept Martin the Warrior's sword left then right, accounting for two vermin. Another rock from Blackreed took out a weasel.

Over the clangor of battle, Ryon shouted "To the boat!" The four backed up, still fighting. Sharpear was hit with a slingstone and fell stunned. Ryon took up his blade, and spun both it and his own, accounting for three other vermin. Birchleaf picked the mouse up, and backed towards the boat, leaving Lucar and Ryon to deal with the vermin.

Ryon pulled Sharpear's sword from the throat of a fox, and then appropriated his dagger. He then hurled it randomly. By pure coincidence, it hit Fleapaw. Hearing their leader's scream of death stopped the vermin for a moment, and that was when the _Javelin_ crew members chose to make good their escape. They piled into the boat, and rowed back to the ship as fast as they could.

The longboat bumped gently against the _Javelin_'s port side. Willing paws helped them aboard, and Sharpear was taken to the ship's sickbay by two healers. Ryon watched the crew unload the water and then hoist the boat into position. He jumped though, when a fountain of water, caused by a hurled rock from Blacktail's ship, the _Pikeshaft_, jetted into the air, soaking the squirrel and all on deck.

Blacktail stood by the tiller of his ship. The _Javelin_ and _Pikeshaft_ were about the same size, so both captains were able to gaze clearly at each other.

Ryon pushed Birchleaf back. "I'll handle this, missy." He leaned on the rail and called in a mocking tone. "Hoi, squidface!"

Blacktail stiffened. Ryon continued. "Come to negotiate, eh, you slimy backstabbing excuse for a stoat? Probably not in the mood for another whipping, eh, eh?"

Blacktail turned to the ship's drummer. "Enough of this."

The drummer nodded, and beat out a rapid _boom_,_ boom_,_ boom_ on the drum. The ballistae began to roll out. Ryon gave a small smile. He then leaned over to Birchleaf, and whispered in her ear. "Hard to starboard."

Both squirrels dashed to bow and stern, shouting orders.

"Hard to starboard!"

"Brace up the foreyard!"

The _Javelin _yawed to the right, and caught the wind. It then shot forward, south.

Blacktail watched it go for a moment, then turned to the steersrat. "Hard to starboard!" He then turned to his first mate. "Take no prisoners. To the depths with them all!"

The mate nodded, then roared "Fire!"

Rocks flew from the port side of the _Pikeshaft_, whizzing around the _Javelin_. One rock struck a lantern on the ship, shattering it. It then crashed into the bow, sending two overboard. Ryon shoved the steerbeast out of the way, and began deftly moving the tiller. The _Pikeshaft_ had caught the wind as well, and Ryon shouted orders as rocks and ballista bolts crashed into the water around them. "Pile on every scrap of canvas we have! Run out the oars and row on a double beat! Move!"

The crew jumped to their duties, knowing that they were in a race for their lives.

Birchleaf ran to the rail, watching the _Pikeshaft_ gain on them. Lucar pulled her out of the way of a ballista bolt that would have impaled the squirrelmaid had he not moved her. The squirrelmaid turned to Ryon and shouted at him. "She's gaining!"

Ryon shouted back down to her. "I'm aware of that!"

Lucar came up in front of the squirrel captain, accosting his view of the ocean in front. "You said this was the fastest ship in the Western Sea."

Ryon pushed him out of the way. "You can tell them that after they've caught us."

Blackreed ran up with ten archers. Their arrowheads had been dipped in pitch and wrapped in cloth soaked in lantern oil. Blackreed himself was holding a torch. As the archers set shaft to string, he walked along them, lighting their arrows. When he reached the end of the line, he shouted "Fire!"

Ten flaming shafts flew at the _Pikeshaft_, and while two ripped through the sails, others thudded into the deck or went belowdecks.

Ryon turned the _Javelin_ to starboard. Lucar grabbed the rail to steady himself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm maneuvering us into the current."

"What current?"

The _Javelin_ suddenly picked up speed. Coupled with the billowed sails and the oars, the ship fairly flew forward. They were soon out of range of the _Pikeshaft_'s missiles.

Blacktail made note of this.

"We're out o' range, Cap'n!" the first mate shouted.

Blacktail breathed deeply. "Break off pursuit, run 'er light and douse canvas!"

The steersrat looked puzzled. "We're giving up, Cap'n?"

Blacktail leered. "We'll get them eventually. Put out the fires on the sails." The stoat clenched a paw. The squirrel had once again escaped him. And there were also crew members now spreading the rumor that the _Raven's Beak_, Solan the pine marten's former ship, was cursed. First Solan, then Fleapaw had met their end in their roles as ship masters. The rumors would be dealt with, but not now.

**This chapter was taken from near the end of POTC 2. R and R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Days had passed. Riptide looked over the Western Sea, sighting on the Green Maelstrom, whose mighty roar filled the air constantly. Mosspaw, who had come aboard a short while ago, walked up next to him. The hare sighed. "No sign of Oakleaf yet?"

Riptide shook his head. "No. But on the bright side, the _Pikeshaft_ hasn't shown up either. That accursed stoat won't start the attack unless either he's killed Oakleaf or he gets here first."

The night lookout's voice cut across their conversation. "Ship to port, Cap'n!"

Riptide shouted back up at the lookout without taking his eyes from the Maelstrom. "Colors?"

"Vale Island, sir."

A roar began on five ships in the goodbeast armada. The roar built as the _Javelin_ sailed in, carried by the current most of the way.

Ryon smiled briefly, then issued out rapid orders. "Reef in sail. We don't want to collide with anything. Ship oars and fix tiller."

The _Javelin_ slowed, coming to a stop beside Riptide's vessel, and Ryon tipped his hat to the two captains. "Evenin'. Sorry I'm late."

Blacktail arrived at the Sea Horde lines sometime before then. Both sides were out of sight of each other, so neither had any inkling of the other side's size. The only thing that could be heard on either side was the isolated shout, the creaking of wood, and the constant roar of the Maelstrom. The stoat clenched a paw. This would be finished when dawn broke.

A meeting of every captain in the goodbeast fleet was called. The deck of the _Javelin_, which had been elected the fleet's flagship, was packed to the bowsprit as everybeast listened to Ryon speak. "You are free to engage whatever ship that you wish, but the _Pikeshaft_ is for me alone." The squirrel captain sighed. "Prepare every vessel that can float. Tomorrow, we're at war."

Dawn broke over the Western Sea and the fleets around the Green Maelstrom. Ryon stood at the bow of the _Javelin_, clad in a cloak as he watched the mist, his breath coming in steaming clouds before his face. Looking out of the corners of his eyes, the squirrel could see the other captains doing the same.

Ryon spotted the shape an instant before the lookout. The mouse in the crow's nest shouted to the fleet. "The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!"

Roars spread through the fleet as every crew shook its weapons at the _Pikeshaft_. The roars then quieted as a ship appeared beside it. And another. And another still. Ship after ship appeared out of the white curtain as the Sea Hordes marshaled. Ryon gave orders. "Run up a white flag. Request a parley."

The crew nodded, and took a white flag out of the hold.

**The final battle scene is coming up pretty soon. R and R!**


	24. Chapter 24

There was a sandbar a short distance east of the Maelstrom. The Sea Horde leaders and the goodbeast leaders met there. Three from each side. Blacktail and the two captains of the _Plunderer _and the _Gutcutter_, Nittail and Tickear, came from the northern side of the whirlpool. Ryon, Sharpear, and Birchleaf came from the southern side. They met in the center of the sandbar, both sides staring at each other. Blacktail and Ryon walked slightly ahead of their delegations. Ryon's eyes were half-open, as if he was sleepy. Blacktail smirked. The squirrel would be prone to making mistakes then. Blacktail spoke out, loudly over the distant roar of the Maelstrom. "I will give you two options. You can fight and all of you will die, or you can surrender and only_ most_ of you will die."

Ryon smiled slightly. "We agree to neither. We will fight, but it is _you_ who will die."

Blacktail narrowed his eyes as Ryon turned and spoke to him again. "You are not worth talking too. But when the time comes, I will be the last thing you see before you reach Hellgates."

Birchleaf watched him go. Sharpear and the squirrelmaid then followed Ryon hastily. As they got back into the boat, Birchleaf looked curiously at him. "What made you say that?"

Ryon smiled again. "That's for me to know, miss."

The longboat bumped gently into the _Javelin_'s side. As the three came aboard, Ryon looked out upon the armada of the Sea Hordes. His sharp ears picked up whispers of worry, growing louder.

"We're going to die. All of us."

"What were we thinkin'? Oakleaf'll get us all killed!"

Ryon turned and placed his paws on the stern rail. "It's not over," he whispered to himself.

"It isn't." Ryon looked up to see Lucar. The young mouse spoke again. "There's still a fight to be had."

Sharpear spoke out. "We have an armada against us. And with the _Pikeshaft_ in the lead, there's no chance."

Ryon locked his gaze on his enemy's ship. "There's only a fool's chance."

Birchleaf placed a gentle paw on the squirrel's shoulder. "Revenge won't bring Silver or your father back, Ryon. And it's not something anybeast here is willing to die for."

For a long while, Ryon was silent. He looked up at the masts of the fleet. No flags were being flown, no standards raised. They waited on his word. The squirrel sighed, and spoke in a soft voice. "You're right." He turned to the others. "Then what shall we die for?"

Ryon walked down the steps. All talking quieted. Ryon looked around at them. "I did not call you here today to watch you cower in fear of death. You, all of you, have known from your first voyage that you would be called upon to face worse things. Now, _now_ is one of those times. Now is the time when you prove your courage and loyalty to your homes! Now is the time when you fight for your beliefs, your dreams, and your hopes! Now, my friends, is the time when we fight!"

The crew cheered him, their fighting spirit rekindled into a burning flame by his words. They began to raise the Vale Island flag. Ryon could see the other ships in the fleet doing the same. He sighed. Now was the time when the fate of the seas would be decided. When the pure, good hearts of honest creatures clashed with the tyrannical hearts of the wicked. Now was the time when destiny itself seemed to intervene.

Blacktail spotted the rising flags of the goodbeast fleet. He signaled the drummer. The rat rolled out a long drum roll, and the vermin fleet raised their flags as well. "This ends _now_." he muttered to himself.

Ryon stood in his cabin, staring at the wall. Birchleaf entered, knocking softly on the doorframe as she entered. Ryon's green eyes locked onto her. "What is it?"

She stood with her paws clasped behind her back, her eyes fixed upon his. "We may not survive, you know."

The squirrel captain nodded. "I'm aware of the danger, Birchleaf."

She walked up to him and stood behind him, placing a paw on his shoulder. "When I first met you, I hated you. You seemed overconfident, obnoxious, and the only thing that you seemed to care about was yourself."

Ryon turned to her. "Even when I told you I cared for the safety of my island?" One paw came up and moved across her face. "You are young, Birchleaf. You have a full life ahead of you. If you would like to leave now, and take Lucar with you and go to Redwall Abbey, though the other sailsbeasts in this fleet may think you a coward, I will not."

She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to die. I want to survive this." She looked up at him, and began to cry. "I want to stay with you." Ryon drew an arm across her shoulders, whispering in her ear.

"You're not going to die. You have spirit. Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you."

She nestled her head in the curve of his shoulder. "Thank you, Ryon." She lifted her head. "You're not the pirate I thought you were."

Ryon smiled and shook his head. "No, my dear. I'm just a simple creature, trying to make his way in the world."

She smiled back, and kissed him.

The door flew open, and Lucar stumbled in. "Ryon, the other captains want you to…" He hesitated at Ryon's questioning stare. "Er…send a message."

Ryon nodded, whispering in Birchleaf's ear as he passed her. "Remember. Stay with me."

**Kind of out of the blue, right? R and R!**


	25. Chapter 25

The _Javelin_'s flag lowered, then rose, then lowered and rose again. Ryon looked at the advancing _Pikeshaft_, then turned his eyes to the brewing storm. Not a storm. A hurricane. He looked at Birchleaf and Lucar, who were watching the advancing vermin ship warily. "They say that the sea is a cruel mistress." Squirrel and mouse looked at him. Ryon smiled. "Before this is over, we will both see how cruel she can be."

A wind sprung up in short order, and Ryon ordered the sails lowered. The _Javelin_ raced forward, driven on by the conflicting winds of the storm. Ryon began issuing orders. "Run out the port side ballistae. Tighten the sails. Issue arms."

_Javelin_ crewbeasts ran to and fro about the ship, preparing for what might be their last battle. It began to rain. Within seconds everybeast was soaked. The _Pikeshaft_ was still advancing, driven on as well by the winds.

The _Javelin_ made it into the Maelstrom before the _Pikeshaft_, spray flying up around it as it was carried by the circling current. The _Pikeshaft _itself followed. Rain lashed down, and Ryon shoved an otter off of the tiller. He began to deftly maneuver it.

Blacktail scowled as the _Javelin _sailed ahead of him. "Bow chasers!" he roared. The _Pikeshaft_'s chasers ran out of the ship's bow, and fired, one after the other. The shots whistled past Ryon and barely missed hitting the mast. Two great fountains of water flumed up from the Maelstrom, soaking the deck of the _Javelin_.

Lucar ran up the stairs and grabbed onto Ryon's shoulder, then shouted into his ear. "Take us out! Otherwise they'll overbear us!"

Ryon pushed the young mouse off. He then shouted above the noise of the Maelstrom and the storm. "Captain the ballistae! Archers and slingers, make ready! Ready the shafts and rocks!"

Birchleaf added her own order from the main deck. "Prepare to broadside!"

The two ships managed their way across the Maelstrom, Ryon maneuvering into a current inside the Maelstrom to put it ahead of the _Pikeshaft_. They then began to circle one another, like a pair of predatory fish. Sharpear poked his head up from belowdecks. "We're ready down here, Captain!"

Ryon shook his head. "Not yet."

Blackreed looked nervously at the _Pikeshaft_. "Ryon…"

"Not yet, Blackreed."

Blacktail's paw rose and the stoat's eyes narrowed.

Birchleaf turned to the _Javelin_'s captain. "Ryon!"

Ryon bellowed, loud and long. "Fire!"

Blackreed and Birchleaf relayed the order in unison. "Fire!"

Sharpear dropped down belowdecks, roaring at the top of his lungs. "Fire! Fire all!"

The ballistae let loose with a powerful volley, crashing into the _Pikeshaft_. Blacktail roared his own order. "Fire!"

The vermin ship's ballistae shot back, the boulders and spears ripping into the _Javelin_'s timbers.

Lucar stood on the main deck, shouting to the ballistae lining the railing as they loosed their rocks. "Fire!"

The two ships exchanged shots, while the crewbeasts on the deck exchanged arrows and slingstones with the enemy. Rocks crashed into the hull timbers below them, blowing crewbeasts across the room as screams and shouts rent the already noise-filled air and blood flowed freely across the deck. Ryon laughed as the wind howled in his ears and boulders and ballista bolts whistled by his head. "It's too late to alter course now, mates!"

The two ships fought on, pounding each other like the elements themselves. The _Pikeshaft_'s first mate, a fox called Baneclaw, shouted over the battle. "Prepare to board!"

Blacktail shouted "Cover!" and knocked Baneclaw to the deck. A rock from the _Javelin_ ripped through the railing. Vermin screamed as the rock crashed through them. Blacktail got up. His position had blocked most of the debris from hitting him, and what little had had just bounced off of his thick tunic and cape. But Baneclaw had not been so lucky. Blacktail had tackled him feet first, and his throat had been torn by splinters from the shattered railing. Blacktail looked around. Three crewbeasts, a ferret, a weasel, and a rat, lay dead on the deck, blood on their faces and bodies.

"Cap'n…help me."

Blacktail looked down at Baneclaw. The fox was reaching up to him, hope and pleading in his eyes. Blacktail grabbed the collar of the fox's tunic, looking at him. Baneclaw attempted a smile. "Thankee, Cap'n." The smile turned to horror and pain as Blacktail took out his sword and stabbed him. The fox's shocked eyes stared into Blacktail's own. The stoat grinned evilly.

"A wounded first mate is of no use to me."

He pushed the dead fox off of his blade and took command of the ship again. In response to Baneclaw's final order, vermin lined the rails with ropes in their paws. Blacktail barked at them. "What are you waiting for, you slack-jawed fools? Go!"

The vermin leapt from the rail on their ropes, shouting and yelling war cries. With Ryon's cry of "Boarders away!" the _Javelin_'s crew had swung from the railing as well. The two lines crossed, and passed one another.

Blackreed hurled a stone from his sling. It hit a ferret in the chest and knocked him off of his rope. He fell screaming into the abyss. Birchleaf and Lucar drew their swords and joined in the crew defending the ship. Birchleaf parried a blow from a fox, threw off the blade, and then stabbed him. Lucar brought Martin's blade down upon a rat's skull. Ryon was defending the wheel, fighting vermin while he steered the _Javelin_ at the same time. As he ran a weasel through, he looked up and saw Blacktail commanding the _Pikeshaft_'s wheel. He narrowed his eyes. He then drew his attention back to the battle as a ferret behind him let out a wild yell and charged at him. "Sharpear!" Ryon yelled as he fended the vermin off. The mouse looked at him. Ryon ran his opponent through, and shouted again. "Take the wheel!"

Sharpear nodded and moved to take over the ship. Ryon ran down the stairs and jumped on a mooring rope. Birchleaf and Lucar got up on either side of him. Birchleaf smiled. Ryon smiled back. In unison they swung, joining the battle aboard the _Pikeshaft_.

Blacktail saw the three swing aboard. Leaving a rat to take the wheel, he drew his sword, advancing on Ryon as Birchleaf and Lucar joined the main fighting. The squirrel captain saw him coming. "So, we meet again, stoat."

"Aye, whelp. For the last time!" Blacktail lunged.

Ryon parried, and the most important duel of his life began. The two moved around the ship and through the fighting, thrusting, parrying, and slicing. Both swords had equal reach, but where Ryon's style was flowing and elegant, Blacktail was hammering at him with his cutlass, hoping to knock the blade aside and then move in for the kill. Ryon faked a slice at the stoat's head, then kicked him in the shin. He then spun left and slashed at Blacktail's right leg. The stoat narrowly avoided the blow, slicing at Ryon's neck. The squirrel ducked and stabbed upward. Blacktail parried the blow and sliced down. Ryon danced backwards, up against the ship's rail.

Blacktail advanced on him, and sliced downward. Ryon whirled right and stabbed at his foe. Blacktail again parried the blow and swung at Ryon's legs. The squirrel jumped up onto the rail and began to climb up a rope towards the mainmast. Blacktail scowled. Knowing that slicing the rope off would do no good, he swung onto the rigging and began to climb.

Ryon jumped onto the mast, leaning against it to recover his breath. He then saw Blacktail climbing the rigging. The squirrel rolled his eyes and readied his saber.

Blacktail jumped onto the mast. He lunged at Ryon and they began to duel again, this time more carefully. Blacktail sliced downward, only to be blocked by Ryon's blade again. The squirrel kicked him away and began to flourish the blade in a rapid x shape. He then lunged at his enemy. Blacktail ducked it and delivered a fierce uppercut to Ryon's jaw. The squirrel reeled, an almost foolish expression of surprise on his face. Blacktail swept his legs out from under him, and Ryon fell.

Luckily, Lucar was fighting just below them. The searat he was fighting was about to stab when Ryon's unconscious form fell on top of him. Lucar looked at the captain in shock. He looked around frantically. "Birchleaf!"

The squirrelmaid slew her opponent and looked over at him. Lucar gestured frantically at the motionless Ryon. She ran over and stood near them both. Lucar, hearing a thud from his right, looked around. Blacktail stood there, sword drawn. He began walking towards the three. Lucar charged at him.

Blacktail blocked the blow and swung at Lucar's shoulder. The young mouse twirled, his wet tunic flapping in the wind. Martin's sword swung at Blacktail's waist. The stoat blocked it and brought the blade over his head. Swinging, he delivered a kick to Lucar's face. The young mouse fell with an exclamation of surprise to the deck. At the sound of clashing steel, Birchleaf had turned, and now stood directly over Ryon with her rapier pointed at Blacktail. "Come any closer and I'll kill you."

Blacktail gave a harsh laugh. "I doubt it, maid." He charged at her and swung. She blocked the sword and with a flick of her wrist, threw the blade away. Blacktail ducked her counterattack and kicked her. She fell to the deck and made to crawl back to Ryon. Blacktail, poised over the squirrel with his sword pointed downward, looked at her with amusement. "Ah. Love. A powerful, but fragile bond." He made to stab downward, but a heavy piece of wood hit him in the side of the head.

Blacktail turned. Lucar stood there, a piece of timber in his paws. Blacktail scowled. "Do not try my patience, whelp!"

"A whelp I may be, but I'm a warrior second!"

Blacktail had lost patience. He lunged at Lucar, and the mouse blocked the blow with the timber. He swung at Blacktail, missing when the stoat ducked. Blacktail swung upward and knocked the wood from Lucar's paws. The young mouse stared at him, and Blacktail hit him again. He then made to finish the mouse off, but screamed in pain when a sword entered his back. Blacktail turned. Ryon was conscious, sheer fury in his eyes. One arm was extended, and his saber extended from Blacktail's back. Blacktail stared at the squirrel, then fell to the side. Lucar sat upright, and saw the dead stoat. Ryon slumped back to the deck. Birchleaf gathered him in her arms and gasped when she felt blood, warm against the cold rain, seeping through Ryon's tunic. She looked around and saw two spare ropes.

Blackreed had joined the fighting aboard the _Pikeshaft_ during the course of Ryon's duel, and saw Birchleaf carrying Ryon. He ran over and took his captain from Birchleaf's paws and yelled to the remaining Vale Islanders. "Pull back to the _Javelin_! Now!"

The islanders ran to the ropes and swung back across. Blackreed landed on his back, burdened as he was by Ryon's body. Sharpear shouted to a pair of crewbeasts that were wrestling a ballista into position. "Make ready quickly! That hunk of driftwood will take us down if we don't make fast!"

The two hurried, and loaded a rock. They fired, and the rock shot into the air, slamming into the _Pikeshaft_'s mast and shattering it. The _Javelin _tugged itself free of the _Pikeshaft_'s rigging, and Sharpear pulled madly to starboard, until the ship rose out of the Maelstrom. As the ship began to sail on the ocean once more, he could see, through the rain, the Sea Horde armada scattering. Their leadership gone, they now had nothing to hold them together. Some ships were attacking one another, back to the old ways of fighting amongst themselves for loot.

Birchleaf was leaning over Ryon, and she stared at him until he opened his eyes. He smiled when his vision focused on the squirrelmaid. "We did it."

She nodded, and hugged him. The captain gasped and fell unconscious a short time later. Blackreed carried the squirrel to a bed, followed closely by the others.

**Anyone who's seen the last POTC movie knows where the battle scene is from. R and R!**


	26. Chapter 26

Ryon was floating in a cloud of mist. His hooded eyes looked around, not seeing anybeast. Could he be at Dark Forest? No, it wasn't possible. Not yet.

"Ryon."

The squirrel turned around. Three figures were facing him. Two were Silver and Martin, and the third was unmistakably his…

"Father!" Ryon cried joyfully. Forgetting his role, he threw his arms around his father, crying and laughing all at once. Danin Oakleaf hugged his son, smiling broadly.

"Ryon, my son. You did it. You not only saved the Western and Eastern seas, but you also saved the land as well. And even though you have taken wounds that would have killed a lesser creature, you are not destined for Dark Forest yet. Not for a very long time yet."

Ryon regained his composure, and took his arms from his father. "What do I do now? Hunt the vermin down?"

Martin shook his head. "No. They will never unite under one banner again. But for now, I have a message for you."

Ryon cocked his head. "What?"

Martin smiled. "This is what I have to say.

When summer turns to autumn,

When forest leaves turn red,

Return the Warrior to his home,

The Abbey with a mouse as its head.

The captain will sail away with his own,

With the maid as company,

And for many seasons on

Will sail the open sea."

Ryon looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

Martin merely smiled, but said nothing. Silver took over as spokesbeast.

"You will know, Ryon. All in good time."

Ryon's eyes fluttered, then opened slowly. He was in the cabin of the _Javelin_, lying on his bed. Lucar, Sharpear, and Blackreed stood by it, and Birchleaf sat beside him, supporting his head in her lap. They all let out sighs of relief when they saw he was awake. Ryon looked to the windows. Dusk light was seeping through them, and he turned his eye to Blackreed. "How long have I been out?"

The black otter smiled. "About two days, Captain. You still can't move yet, because your back's even more bandaged then it was after the battle at the island. Add that to the broken leg, and you're bedridden."

Ryon managed a grin. "And I wasn't before?"

There was laughter, more than there should have been. Ryon raised his head, his face blanching when he saw the other four main captains standing behind his friends. His green eyes turned to Sharpear, who was shuffling his paws sheepishly. "What are they doing in here?"

Sharpear shrugged, a silly grin fixed on his face as he tried not to laugh. "They insisted they check on you."

Riptide placed his paw on Ryon's shoulder. "Well done, Oakleaf. Ye did well."

Ryon waved his paw wearily. "Mayhap I did. Is there any chance of huntin' the vermin down?"

Mossfoot shook his head. "No. They all fled after they saw the _Javelin_ come out and not the _Pikeshaft_. Don't know why, though. They still could have crushed us by weight of numbers."

Lucar spoke up, a bandage wrapped around his head for a wound slightly below his ear that he had sustained during the battle. "Maybe. But they turned and ran, just like all vermin do when they lose their leader."

Swordpaw walked up, shaking his head. "I didn't think it possible that we could win, Oakleaf. Small wonder I was wrong, with your reputation."

This time, everybeast laughed.

**The story's going to be winding down now, so don't expect very much to happen besides the trip home. R and R!**


	27. Chapter 27

After a while, Ryon, Birchleaf, and Lucar were left alone. Ryon sent Lucar away with a simple order. "Tell Sharpear to set a course for the river that runs out of Mossflower. From what I can feel, there's a fine wind and the sea's calm."

As the young mouse ran to relay the orders, Birchleaf looked down at him. "You're not going to go against sense and try to leave your bed, are you?"

Ryon rolled his eyes. "Seasons forbid. I can't even _walk_ with the amount of bandages that you lot put on my leg."

She laughed; a merry, tinkling sound that Ryon did not think that she was capable of making. Then she gently kissed his forehead. To the squirrel captain, it felt nice. "Blame the healer. He overreacted slightly to your injuries."

He looked over at her. "I told you to stay with me, didn't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, you did."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you?"

She chuckled. "I guess I was too excited."

Ryon chuckled as well, and closed his eyes. "Could you stay for a while? Until I fall asleep?"

She kissed his forehead again, murmuring softly in his ear. "Yes."

Ryon relaxed, and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Weeks passed. The _Javelin_ cut the waves smoothly, and when Ryon came out of his cabin one day, supported by Sharpear on one side and Blackreed on the other, the crew cheered to the echo at the sight of him. Ryon smiled briefly, then held his paw up for silence. "Faithful crewbeasts of the _Javelin_. I thank you for standing beside me in the face of conflict and through the danger of your own lives. But we must remember the brave beasts that died so that this day would come. My father, Danin Oakleaf. Silver the mouse. Birchleaf's father, Oakvine. As well as the countless other lives that were taken in this war. They will live in our hearts and in legends for many seasons to come. This victory did not come from any one creature. It came from everybeast. Every creature, regardless of species, did this. Together."

The lookout's cry rang out over the cheering of the captain's speech. "Land hoooooo!"

Ryon's eyebrows perked up. Snatching a spear from a crewbeast, he used it point-down as a crutch to hobble up to the bow, where he stood watching as Mossflower coast appeared. Lucar and Birchleaf joined him. The former had tears in his eyes. "We're almost home," he said. "We're almost to Redwall."

Birchleaf looked at Ryon. "We'll have to pole it up the river, though."

Ryon looked at her, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Who said anything about poling, miss? We'll be swimming there!"

They both looked shocked for a moment, then Birchleaf whacked him on the shoulder. "You great bushtailed liar!"

Ryon grinned, then shouted to Sharpear, who had taken the wheel again. "Can you see the river yet?"

The mouse shaded his eyes with a paw, and nodded. "Aye, captain! There's a glimmer on the beach!"

"Sail towards the glimmer. Prepare to heave to!"

The _Javelin_ sailed up to the river, and when it reached the shallows, Ryon stopped it. "Reef sail and drop anchor. Heave to and launch the boats!"

As the ship slowed, she turned, presenting her starboard side to the river. Longboats were lowered, and the crew piled into them, Ryon, Birchleaf, Lucar, and the officers in the lead boat. As the boats passed the bow, Ryon was jostled as the keel scraped the shallows. He landed on his injured leg, but felt no pain. He thumped it against the side. Nothing! He let out a great whoop, and tore off the splint that had been keeping his leg still. "Wahoo! My leg's fixed!" He then licked a paw and held it up. "We've got a good wind heading landward. Set up sails and paddle, lads! Paddle as if your lives depended on it! And if we don't get to Redwall in two days, you'll wish you had!"

The crew set up sails in the longboats, and the breeze caught them, and, coupled with the oars, the boats moved quickly up the river. Ryon, who knew any river as well as a Gousim shrew, directed them expertly.

Night was beginning to fall when the Vale Islanders heard singing from a bottleneck somewhere up ahead. Ryon held a paw to his lips, and drew his saber. He was about to move around a patch of bushes that the boats were hidden behind when a voice shouted out. "Logalogalogaloooog!"

The squirrel shot around, glaring at Lucar. "You idiotic young rip! That could be a vermin camp for all we know and you just let everybeast within a mile hear ye!"

The bushes rustled and a shrew flew out of the bushes, knocking Ryon into the river. They thrashed in the water for a while before Lucar and Birchleaf were able to tug them off. Lucar struggled to hold onto the shrew, shouting at him all the while. "Log-a-log, stop! He's a friend!"

The shrew stopped struggling, then, wriggling free of Lucar, he sized the young mouse up. "Lucar! Good t' see yeh!"

The young mouse smiled. "It's good to see you too, Log-a-log. It's been a while."

The shrew nodded and gestured to the trees. "Aye. Almost autumn, now, as ye can see there." He looked around Lucar at the boats full of _Javelin_ crew members. "Who's this lot?"

"The crew of the _Javelin_."

Ryon stood up, his saber in paw as water dripped of the blade. "Aye. And the squirrel that you tackled is their captain."

Log-a-log drew his rapier cautiously. "Easy, mate. Thought you were vermin, till Lucar shouted. By the time I could stop myself, it was too late."

Ryon was silent for a moment, then sheathed his saber. "Fair enough." He held out his paw. "Ryon Oakleaf."

Log-a-log took the paw and shook. "Judgin' by the size o' yer crew you've got a pretty big ship, Ryon."

"Aye. And they 'aven't eaten dinner yet."

Log-a-log gave a gruff laugh. "Ha! Bet they 'aven't! Well, the cooks are still makin' dinner, so we can still make some more o' everythin'. You're free to join us."

Over the crew's cheers, Ryon held out a paw. "Not so fast, mates. Cooks, you help the Gousim. We'll make this a shared meal."

Log-a-log nodded. "Aye. The more cooks the better!"

**Okay, for any of you that have read my Pokemon series, good news! I finished the final story! *confetti, balloons, noisemakers* Yay! Anyway, a bit more fine-tuning and me getting done posting this story is all that stands between my private computer and this site. R and R!**


	28. Chapter 28

Both groups of cooks did themselves proud that night. From the Gousim side there was watercress soup, shrewbread, cheese and chestnut beer, and from the _Javelin_ side the cooks made an enormous pile of bread, pasties, and turnovers. The dessert was a joint effort, a large pot full of honey soaked, fruit-studded sweetbread that was served with strawberry cordial. As the tribe and crew ate and complimented each other's efforts, Ryon and Log-a-log talked with one another. Ryon had never been to Redwall before, and wasn't sure which routes to take. Log-a-log offered to guide the crew up to the Abbey, and the offer was accepted. After the deal was struck, singing and dancing were called for. Ryon sat on a rock with a sleeping shrewbabe in his arms, watching his crew merrymaking among the Gousim. He smiled. If only Silver could be here. Blackreed and the other otters among the crew were dancing an otter reel to "Tails in the Stream" and fell down laughing and gasping for breath when the song finished. Passing the little one to its mother, Ryon leaned his back against the rock, feeling its cool surface soothing the scars. He knew that there would be scars. There always were. He banished the thought from his mind and fell asleep.

Dawn came misty and warm as the Gousim and the _Javelin_ crew began to prepare their boats. By midmorning they were on the move, and thanks to the river knowledge of the Gousim covered twice as much ground as they had the previous day. By late afternoon, they were camped on a stream. Log-a-log pointed southeast, updating them on their progress. "Not far to Redwall now. Southeast for about a half day tomorrow'll see you up at the gates. We'd like to come along but we're off on another fishing trip tomorrow. D'you think ye can your way back to your boats alone, Ryon?"

The squirrel nodded. "What sort of captain would I be if I didn't remember where I put my own longboats?"

A shrew called out from around the campfire. "A bad 'un, that's what!"

Ryon swung around, looking for the culprit. He sighed, and went to join them.

Lucar stayed up late into the night, looking southeast. It would not be long before he finally saw the spire of Redwall once more. The adventure had been exhilarating, but he still missed home.

Abbot Napole was up and about, even after the other Redwallers had gone abed. He walked into the kitchens, where Friar Jian, an old hedgehog, greeted him.

"Good evenin' Father. Or is it good night? Ah well. Doesn't matter now."

Napole sat down beside the hedgehog. "I had a dream before I went to sleep. Martin told me to watch the main road tomorrow. He didn't say why."

Jian looked over his glasses at the Abbot. "We'd best not question Martin, Father. I'll get ye some mint 'n comfrey tea. That always helps ye get to sleep."

Napole nodded. "That would be nice, Jian. Very nice."

As the old mouse went back to his room already feeling drowsy, the words of Martin ran through his head.

"Watch the road tomorrow, Father. One that you've missed will be there."

Another dawn came. The Gousim bid the Vale Islanders farewell and paddled downstream, the last thing the islanders saw of them being their brightly colored headbands and pantaloons.

Ryon stomped on the ground irritably. "Can't stand 'ow you prefer the land to a ship, Lucar. It just doesn't feel right underpaw to me."

Every other crew member seemed to be having the same idea.

Lucar grinned and went to the front. "You'll forget all about it when you see Redwall, Ryon."

The crew moved up the road, trotting slightly to keep up with Lucar. Ryon looked down at the young mouse as they trotted alongside each other. "So, what's Redwall like?"

Lucar's face wreathed in a smile. "The best food you can imagine, a place to warm your paws on a chilly night, and an Abbey full of kind, honest creatures. That's Redwall."

Ryon smiled and turned his eyes front. "Sounds pretty nice."

Lucar nodded. "It is."

By midmorning they were halfway down a ditch that spanned one side of the path. When Ryon climbed a tree to its utmost branches, he could barely see Redwall's spire. He came to earth, where the crew was resting. "Come on, ye dozy-pawed maids! Not far now!"

They continued at a faster pace, and they were only minutes from Redwall when Ryon called a halt, his face grim. "Ready your weapons. I hear something. Sounds like a big group."

The crew hid in the bushes, Ryon poking his head through a gap to see. A group of Redwallers, clad in their trademark green habits, stopped near the head of the path. A brawny otter examined the tracks, and looked directly into Ryon's eyes. "Ye can come out, mates. We're not vermin!"

Ryon stood, motioning for the rest of the crew to do so. Lucar stepped out from behind him, waving jauntily. "Mornin' Skipper!"

The otter's smile was like the sun coming out. "Lucar!" He swept the mouse up in a rib-cracking hug, and set him down again. Dibbuns in the party threw themselves on him, squeaking with delight. Skipper scolded him and spoke to Ryon at the same time. "Ye liddle snip, runnin' off like that! Thank ye fer returnin' him, sir. We've missed him terrible. Yes, I mean you, ye young rip!"

Ryon placed a paw on the otter's shoulder. "No need for that, mate. 'E knows what 'e did upset you all greatly, but he's learned his lesson now."

Skipper grinned. "Well, if you're all hungry, you're just in time for lunch!"

The crew let out a great roar of assent. Skipper stared at them for a moment before Ryon whispered in his ear. "Sea air. Gives them an appetite worse than hares."

Skipper nodded sagely. "Good thing there's a feast waitin', Ryon. Yer crew sounds hungry!"

**Not really much to say here...R and R!**


	29. Chapter 29

In truth, there was a feast waiting, but before that was the rest of the Redwallers, with Napole at the front, clearly visible. The old mouse knew what to do. Martin had told him.

Eventually, chatter started to float up the road. Napole shaded his eyes with a paw to get a clearer view, and saw the _Javelin_'s crew and the delegation that Skipper had led out coming up the road, all talking animatedly. The group slowly came to a stop when they saw the group at the gate. After a long moment of silence, Lucar walked forward alone. He knelt, drawing his sword and holding it out in his paws to Napole. "I am sorry that I ran away, Father. I won't do it again."

Napole sighed. "Though I know that you went to prove yourself, Lucar, I also know that the reason that you left was because of your father's wandering spirit. You inherited it from him, and thus you should feel a need to adventure. There is no reason to apologize." He placed his paws on Lucar's shoulders. "We are merely glad that you are home again."

Lucar smiled, and sheathed the sword. Napole looked over him at Ryon, standing beside Skipper and looking very uncomfortable. Napole smiled and beckoned with his paw. "Come here, my friend. I would like to speak to you."

Ryon obediently walked forward, and stopped before the Abbot. He could not help noticing that he was half a head taller than the mouse. He knelt slightly so that he and Napole saw eye to eye. The old mouse was smiling still. "What is your name, my young friend?"

"Ryon Oakleaf, sir. Captain of the _Javelin_."

Napole nodded. "Yes, of course. I was told to look for you. You are fully welcome to anything we have here at Redwall."

The crew's cheers drowned out any words of thanks.

That night, _Javelin_ crewmembers sat cheek by jowl with Redwallers. Breads, cheeses, pasties, trifles, turnovers, drinks and foods were stacked from end to end, and the tables groaned and more than once threatened to collapse. Early in the meal, Ryon left the table and was not seen for a while. Lucar and Birchleaf went to search for him.

They found him on a rock by the pond, staring at the moon's reflection on the water. He was tossing stones into it, watching the ripples. He did not say anything when his friends walked up to him. Then he sighed and looked at them, his bright green eyes seeming to bore into them. "I know that you've both lost parents, as have I." He tossed another rock. "Silver never remembered his parents either." The he looked back at them. "But now I know that neither of you have lost a friend as dear to me as Silver was."

Lucar swallowed. "I think that wherever he is now, he'd be disappointed."

The eyes locked with Lucar's own. "How so?"

Birchleaf sat down beside him. "He died for a good cause, Ryon. So that countless other creatures could be free. He would want you to enjoy this night."

The squirrel captain was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Then he smiled gently. "I think you're both right."

After a time, they rejoined the feast, eating and joking with others. The feast dragged on well into the night, and ended for a time with the attendants sleeping outside. It was still late summer, though the leaves were beginning to turn a shade of red and the air was warm and still. Ryon slept in a tree, his brush hanging over the branch and twitching gently. He dreamed of Silver, and for one night at least, the two friends were together again.

**Aw... R and R! Posting as fast as possible to get around to the Pokemon story!**


	30. Chapter 30

The sun rose over Redwall, bathing the stones in a sand dusted hue. The walls turned pink with the sunlight, and Ryon was one of the first to wake. As he leapt down from the tree, he saw that a few others were breakfasting on the feast. He joined them, and smiled at Lucar and Birchleaf as they woke up and joined the table. He spoke to Napole as the old mouse sat beside them. "I need to leave today."

The mouse looked at him. "Why must you?"

"I have an island that has no idea where I am. For all they know, I could be dead."

Napole sighed. "Very well then. But you must stay for one more thing."

Ryon clasped the old mouse's paw. "Anything. What is it?"

Napole only smiled.

A few hours later, Napole and Lucar, attended by Birchleaf, Ryon, the council of elders, Blackreed, and Sharpear, stood on the west wall. Lucar was all but perplexed about the situation, though the Vale Islanders chuckled and nudged each other. The elders maintained a dignified silence. Down on the lawns, every Redwaller was watching. Napole began to speak.

"Lucar, after missing for a whole season, you have returned to us. Possibly a greater mouse than before. You are now strong, courageous, and skilled. Your experiences in the war that Ryon told us about, coupled with the challenges within yourself along the way, such as fear, doubt, and a longing to return to the Abbey that you love, have made you a great warrior. It is at the counsel of Martin the Warrior than I appoint you Redwall's Abbey Champion!"

Lucar could not speak. Even though he had done things that no Redwaller had ever done, this still came as a shock. He turned to see Birchleaf laughing happily, and Ryon smiling at him. He mouthed "A great choice." to Lucar and began clapping. Soon after the ceremony, the _Javelin_'s crew was set to leave. Supplies donated by the Redwallers weighted their haversacks, and Lucar, Birchleaf, Napole and Ryon stood in the main gate. Ryon held out his paw to Lucar. "I guess this is goodbye then, Warrior."

Lucar took the paw and shook it. His eyes then turned to Birchleaf. "I think we should go in now."

She shook her head. "No, Lucar. I'm not staying at Redwall."

The mouse's eyebrows shot upward. "What? Why not?"

She took Ryon's paw. "I'm going back to Vale Island with Ryon."

Ryon smiled. "We'll come to visit. Every two seasons or so. But until then, I can only wish you and Redwall peace and long seasons."

Lucar smiled broadly and nodded. "Aye. I hope that will come for you as well."

As the crew marched down the path into the sunset, Ryon and Birchleaf at the front, Ryon looked at the pretty squirrelmaid. "I think you made a good choice."

Birchleaf looked at him. "How so?"

Ryon looked back at the road. "After all, I am a hero."

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "No. You're a pirate."

And as the sun went down on that first autumn's day, Lucar raised Martin's blade in the air and, joined by the rest of the Abbey, gave out one last, raucous cry. "Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll!"

**Epilogue's the only thing to post. I'll get that up too, then post my Pokemon story the next day. R and R! Hope you liked it!**


	31. Chapter 31

As I said before, it has been five seasons since that day. Birchleaf and Ryon have visited us twice, and most recently with a chubby little ball of fluff that they have decided to name Silver, in honor of the brave mouse. I am happy for them. And the name fits him, as his eyes are silver. Coincidence or fate? We are not destined to know. Abbot Napole retired last summer, and now Sharpear, who left Vale Island after a few seasons here to live at Redwall, is now our Abbot. He still uses his pirate side on misbehaving Dibbuns, threatening to throw them to the sharks in the pond. Bless their little hearts, they don't know better. Blackreed was sorry to see him go, but the trio, along with any islander that wants to come, still visits regularly. I in my warrior duties do not find much time to write, but I have spent the last few days in the gatehouse, the musty, dusty old gatehouse, writing this tale. My paws are stained blue. I will have to wash them thoroughly before going in to dinner tonight. Friar Napole is very fussy about messy paws. Old Napole. Who would have thought? The season is almost ended. By the middle of summer I will be leading a group down to the shore to meet the _Javelin_ as it comes in. I wager that Ryon has taught Silver to wield a blade by now. No doubt it will have been Silver's own. The life of a warrior calls me, sword practice, checking in with the Gousim to see if there's been any trouble, watching out for murderous bands of vermin. Nothing of the kind has been seen in all this time. On their first visit, Ryon told everybeast about our adventures. He even showed us the scars that the pieces of wood had left when he fell on them. It was not a pretty sight for many of the gentler ones. On one day last summer, he grew distant. Any creature who asked was gently told by Birchleaf and me. I can only hope that someday another young creature like you picks this scroll up and reads it. It is a great tale, one of adventure, sadness, and action. Oops! Time for dinner, and I still haven't washed the ink off of my paws. Nor have I finished writing. Ah, well. I'm sure that Napole and Sharpear will not mind if I am a tad late. They never wait for me. Every time I show up late they say "Ryon wouldn't like that, Lucar!"

They find that funny. To me, it isn't. Even if I miss dinner altogether, I can always pilfer something from the kitchens. As I have done each night since I started writing, to my chagrin. I find myself walking through Mossflower these days, looking at familiar spots. You can't see the sea from Redwall, not even through the attic window, but I still know what it looks like. If you ever feel a need to travel to Mossflower, I beg you, don't hesitate. Ryon and Birchleaf might be here, and those two were meant for each other. Blackreed once quipped that he knew from the first blow, and then was chased twice around the wall by the indignant two. But, as is our way, the gates of Redwall are always open to honest beasts, and good friends.

_Extract from the writings of Lucar,_

_Warrior of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_

**Yay! Done! This is the longest story I've written, and I wrote it before discovering this website. It's about a hundred and fifteen pages, I think, and took me more than one bout of writer's block to get through. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
